


World of Color

by Descendeus



Series: Tales From a Fallen Star [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotines (Final Fantasy XIV), Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Pre-Final Days, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendeus/pseuds/Descendeus
Summary: Lives bound by duty, one's world may become devoid of lively essence.He is dull while she is vivid.Perhaps she is the world of color in which he yearns for.
Relationships: Azem/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV), Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Hythlodaeus & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Tales From a Fallen Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898845
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Eigengrau

Amaurot, the palatial city of the star. Where the study and use of creation etched its very roots in both design and the life it held within. The home of the star’s attendants; meticulously assessed and chosen for the seats they possess; the Convocation of The Fourteen. Souls gifted with prowess of creation and extensive knowledge of their star and the mysteries it contains. Beacons of guidance and aspiration; the chosen were dedicated to their duty accompanying their respective titles. Though; they were inhabitants of the star like all others, each having their own actuality behind their mantles.

Azem, Traveler and Shepherd to the stars; seat filled by Persephone. A woman pragmatic and affable, while obstinate and reserved all the same; regarded a remarkable soul by many. Time spent exploring the expanses of quintessence kissed city-scapes and various demesne; gifting and receiving knowledge of the lands, maintaining intimacy with her people. Expertise held in the creation of life and its varieties. More so individualistic compared to her affiliates; she acted by her own hand when it came to resolving conflict and similar. A stronger voice in the circle of stewards.

Emet-Selch, Architect of the Ancients; seat filled by Hades. A man eccentric and self-contained, with a potential to be quite  _ snide _ . Hands gifted with mastery of creation in design and assembly; as well as potent affinity to the underworld, a blessing to channel the force of the ordinarily unseen realm. He was regarded as a mage most powerful among his fellow members, most, if not all unable to contest; even within the Fourteen. Trusty of his shared stewards, he follows guiding hands.

Polar opposites upon a spectrum of perceived persona; the Traveler and the Architect were lifelong  _ friends _ . Mantles merely a guise of the truth hidden deep within the soul of their bearer.

.

.

.

.

The embrace of the night was looming; a crisp breeze rasping against the stained windows of the city’s towering structures. Streets were lit with soft light from crystalline lanterns, oranges stirring within the blues and greys gifted from the night. A minute amount of hooded figures still wandered in the hungering night; most having already returned to their residences or have even retired for the evening.

One wanderer in particular still had an errand to fulfill, carried by that of a swift step upon the marbled street. A simple pack hugged their form, numerous tomes held within; face adorned with the signature red veil, a symbol of identity. 

Deep within the Polyleritae District resided the Bureau of the Architect. Hastened steps were guided up the ramp to enter the building. Silent regards were shared between the visitor and the remaining clerk within the entrance hall. Carrying themselves to the elevator; a digit pressed into the button indicating the desire to ascend. Stepping in, an automated voice greeted the visitor.

_ Welcome, Azem. _

Under the veil, a smile tugged upon the bearers lips; warmed by the recognition. Pressing the button indicated the floor that held the offices, the woman leaned into the chilled plated wall of the construct currently carrying her to her final destination; she lowered her dark shroud, revealing ivory locks neatly held in a knot, a melodic hum radiating from her. The whirring of the elevator echoed as it made its repeated climb. The clanking of the opening doors tore her from the simple antic. Carrying on with the same lively step, she strolls past a handful of vacant offices; even the Chief of the Bureau had returned to his homely solace for the night. Hearing the faint muttering of a voice, she traces it to an office held at the end of the hall. With the door faintly ajar, she silently prods her head in to reveal the figure held within. The Architect himself was still stuffed in his office at an ungodly hour of the night; yet she still pressed to be irksome. After all, she did just return from one of her copious amounts of adventures from across their grand star; and she had concepts and knowledge she simply itched to share with her dear friend.

Though with her prodding, the man remained unaware of her presence. He was currently faced away from the entrance, form un-shrouded from robes, spectacles pressed to his fore as he examined the papers held within his hands; a hint of annoyance tinting his muttered tone. Knuckles gently tapped at the door signifying her presence. A slight jolt traces his shoulders as he turns to face the source of the sound, spectacles moving from him, a kindred smile welcoming her.

“Ah, Persephone...you startled me - I was not expecting you tonight.”

Returning the short stack of documents to the desk, his furrowed expression softens, an exasperated sigh leaving him. A soft chuckle rings in the air and she removes her materialized mantle, revealing her cerulean gaze. 

“My apologies dearest Architect; with your extraordinary soul-sight, I’m surprised you didn’t sense me earlier.” Fingers traced into the cushioned leather seat that rested in front of the desk, eyes falling to her hands. “Any protest to catch up at this hour?” Shifting to sit at the mahogany crested table, his hand pinched his fore slightly.

“My intention is not to appear annoyed at your request, Seph. There’s merely been an extensive amount of concepts and equivalent to sort through, as most nights have been akin to this; I give you my sincere apologies.” Gaze falling to her directly, he watched her idle movements intently, a soft pout was etched on her face. Leaning his elbow upon the wooden table, he leans his cheek against it as his full focus is now on the inquiring woman before him. “Expecting me to deny you after an absence over that of four moons? Pray do indulge me in your travels, dear Azem.” Seeing her perk up at his request, his eyes examined her closely; watching as her essence burned a resplendent sapphire in tandem with her delight; one of the few essences that imbued color into the drabness of his immortal existence. After filling the voids of two seats within the Fourteen, the two became dedicated to their roles, leisure time eluding them; the old friends having only spare moments like these.

Removing her robes and hanging them besides his upon a designated rack, she secures her pack before she makes herself comfortable in the leather seat that she formally loomed over. Reaching for an artistic leather-bound tome, she swiftly skims it in search for a specific section; pages mythically lost and gained from cover to cover as she scoured the seemingly never ending records.

“My intention was to spoil both Hyth  _ and _ you, Hades - but you alone shall fulfill my wishes.”

“Oh, so I only just suffice?” His tease stole her gaze from the tome cradled in her hands, head shaking side to side as a breathy laugh emanated from her.

“You surely know I don’t play favorites…” Tone softer; almost unaware of its change. Fingers still dancing along knowledge-filled records, her focus returned to her search. “Where did I…Ah - there it is!” Exclamation accompanying her find, she turns the tome to place it upon the desk facing the man across from her; fingers tracing where he was meant to examine. “Most of my time was spent in the North this time around.” Digits ghosted over sketches and notes of various fauna and flora alike; as well as sections describing the inhabitants of the region. Running his own fingers over the dried pages, he examined her findings; interest pooling in his golden orbs. “As we have always known, those of the North haven’t always been the most  _ welcoming _ to us Amaurotines. However; they accepted me with open arms. As my task was to give aid and enlightenment if need be; and simply gather my own findings.” Curious of what else she had recorded, his fingers traced the underside of the tome.

“May I?”

“Of course, skim all you’d like.”

Acquiring the tome from her grasp; fingertips flip through ample amounts of notes and sketches, silent inquiry held in the mannerism. She watched sharply as he reviewed her findings, child-like anticipation bubbling within her. Silence between them remained, the sound of turning pages accompanied by the ticking of a chronometer were the only sounds traveling within the walls. In the meantime, she fiddled with her hands, lost in thought.

_ By creation, I wish you could see this grandiose star beside me, my dear friend. _

  
  
  


“Tell me about them.”

The sudden request tore her from the tirade of thought; eyes shifting to meet his. Remaining silent for only a moment, her thoughts stutter before she complies to the request.

“Ah yes, uhm-” Hastily standing to shift herself to the other side of the desk so she may reference pages as she carried out her explanations without taking it from him. The tome resting against the wood once more, Hades slightly shifts himself in his seat so the two may both look on comfortably. Pointing to a portrait that encapsulated one of the inhabitants, she began one of her many knowledgeable rambles.

“Unlike here, the citizens of these settlements are very set in explicit self-identity; lacking that of globally common cowl, revealing them entirely; simply adorning themselves with the customary white mask or lacking one altogether. One of the conditions of letting me wander their lands was that I am to go without a cowl.” 

“You felt content with that idea?” His view shifting to the woman standing over him, tone dripping with dubiety.

“If that was their wish, I am to respect it. Besides; under it all, are we really any different?” Flipping ahead, a pleased hum radiated from her. 

“I see.” Eyes fell back to the pages in front of him.

“They were deeply respectful socially and to the land they reside in. Speaking of which…the life that this star has gifted them is simply marvelous.” Turning to pages that held a multitude of drawings, all the fauna had resemblance to one another. “Due to the colder climate, most creatures had their aspect attuned to ice; showing that in their physical features.” Referencing to a sketch of a striking hound. “Their corporeal forms were altered in order to survive the harshest climate that exists upon this star. While we knew fauna had the ability to do so, it was never to this degree.” Her voice teemed with enthusiasm within her explanations. “Ahh, and the flora was utterly divine.” Scuttering to retrieve an item from her pack, Hades chuckled to himself as he idly flipped through the tome once more, looking back on recordings of the great Traveler’s similar ventures. Persephone had this tome for as long as he could remember, even prior to their days of sitting with the Convocation. Hoping she wouldn’t mind, he turned to what he believed was early on, his eye catching something quite sentimental, the image plucking an age-old chord of memory. “Here we are..” Moving back towards him, she stopped to examine the image that was held upon the pages. Looking at him, golden eyes surveyed with allure; silken white threads framing his encapsulated gaze.

“I see you’ve found the pages from when we attended the Akadaemia…” A soulful smile was placed upon her lips. Leaning in to share the view, she peered over his shoulder. Gracing the page was a detailed sketch of Hades, Hythlodaeus, and Persephone pressed together completely unveiled, kindred smiles adorning them. The life-long trio when they had barely become of age, when life was a bit more care-free and full of naught but merriment.

“It really brings one back…being young and bright-eyed.”

“We’re the  _ old  _ ones now, Hades.”

“We?”

Pulling from him, she scoffs as she softly slaps his shoulder as he is lost to a mild fit of laughter; her joining him shortly after. Memories of similar times pooling between them. Interrupting their lighthearted moment, the ticking chronometer chiming with the indication of midnight. Closing the tome with an echoing clap, a sigh escapes him. Leaning against the desk next to Hades, Persephone mimics his sigh. Listening to the ticking for a moment more, she’s the one to break the silence. 

“Mm, here.” Handing him the ware she retrieved from her pack. Preserved in some form of acrylic, was a budding lily. Kissed by that of a fine red; petals plentiful and elongated. “I found it perfectly intact in a cavern; despite the climate. A flower like that...it’s remarkable how it survived.”

“It’s exquisite.” Eyes shifting from the flower to her form. “Have you considered what to call it?”

“It has a similar aetherial build as other lilies that have been discovered, all I can state is that.” Shoulders shrugging, she guides herself back around the desk to the leather seat to stow away her belongings. “I’ve yet to thoroughly examine it.”

“Hm, It has an arachnid-like appearance if I dare say.” Sliding it back to her over the wood, she catches it; situating it to rest as another uncanny knick knack to decorate his office.

“It’s yours...the design of it reminds me of you.” Eyebrows furrowing, his expression filled with naught but question as retort to her observation. Simply giving him an impish grin. “Take a compliment for once in your life, Hades. Let’s not forget your exchange with Hyth after you earned the title of Emet-Selch; you utterly shunned the man.” Huffing, he rises from his seat; shaking his head at the antics of the woman; giving a coy smile.

“If you insist, Seph.” Straightening up his paperwork for the next day, his eyes graze the chronometer once more. “Perhaps it’s time we see ourselves out of here.” Checking the time herself she nods her head in silent agreement. 

Gathering up their robes and adorning their mantles, they silently take their leave from the office for the night and head to the elevator to return to the lobby. After it had been called up once again, he beckons her to enter first; a cutesy laugh ringing between them, Hades is the one to press the button to descend; the machine whirred to life, carrying them down.

“When did you procure the time to give the elevator aetherial recognition?” The woman’s inquiring gaze was felt through the red mask hiding her entirely.

“Do you like it?” A smirk tugging at his lips.

“It was unexpected, but thoughtful. I do like it.”

Doors clanking open, the pair slipped out together, the lobby vacant of any others. Stepping into the night, they pause in front of the building in the open street. Gaze lifting to the stars above them, Persephone hums contently before turning to the man beside her.

“I guess we part here then.” Watching his head shake in disagreement, she tilts hers; confused.

“Let me walk you home, it’s the least I can do.” 

“Are you certain?”

“Beyond doubt; come.”

A hand ghost itself over her back, gently ushering her in the direction to her apartment. Complying they set off along the crystalline lit street, remaining in tranquil silence. Steps beat and echoed off marbled pavement, the sounds swirling in the rasping wind that graced against the buildings. Paths were decorated with fallen leaves of luscious purple, the natural response of the seasons. Hades merely watched as the woman reveled in the nature around her, satisfied with being back home; though little did the man fail to piece together, it was her friendships that gave her a home, not the grand city she resided in.

Reaching their destination, Persephone’s eyes traced the stained glass windows of the structure up to the imposing spires at their peaks. _ Home _ . Looking to Hades, she graces him with a thankful bow.

“Thank you, Hades. A gentleman as always.”

“Always a pleasure, dear Persephone.” Cheeks tinted themselves slightly at the endearment, thankful that her mask shrouded her expression. Silent farewells were exchanged, following with the start of her ascension. Halfway up the steps outside the entrance, her tracks subdued. Turning once again to the man that had trekked away somewhat. Raising her voice to ensure he heard her, she gave him a proposal.

“I have some time off in the coming weeks, perhaps us old friends can spend some leisurely time together? You, me, and Hyth; like those bygone days within the Akadaemia.”

“I’d like that.”

“Okay! Then it’s settled. See you soon, my friend.” 

Finally parting with an enthusiastic wave, she watched as he returned the gesture, eventually succumbing to the embrace of the night. Her thoughts swirled as she watched the man disappear into the night, the breeze kissing her aether ever so warmly. Smiling to herself, Persephone proceeded inside and up to her apartment. Strolling to the elevator, she repeats the endeavors from the Bureau with the elevator. On her ride up, words are lost to the whirring of simple machina carrying her.

“Oh Hades, why must you give such ache to my soul?”


	2. Fuscous

The fresh dawn had gifted the city with soft showers. Droplets beating against the marbled roads and echoing off stained window panes. Hooded citizens bustled within the dampened streets, idle chatter lost to the landscape’s ambiance. All headed to their destinations for the ever growing day once again.

Watching droplets trickle down the blue glass of the office window, the Architect was lost in his own web of thoughts. Aureate orbs fell to the figures moving down below, a sigh parting his lips. For a lack of a better word, he was undisputedly  _ bored _ . Not that he held distaste for the responsibility he was bestowed with - it was merely that the years drifting by became increasingly stagnant, the identical daily plight of council and overwhelming administrivia tied with being cooped up in an office;  _ abysmal _ . Though to quell that emptiness, it was more simple in concept than reality; he knew naught of any way to fill the void that tore itself into him.

A knock pulling him back to reality, he hesitates for a moment; knowing precisely who is on the other side. Deciding to remain planted, he voluntarily takes no notice to his visitor; subconsciously wishing they'll leave. His tongue clicks as the knock radiates once more. Moving to sit, he gives a disgruntled hum as he leans upon the desk, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“You may enter, Hythlodaeus” The name was seethed from his lips. With the click of the knob, the Chief of the Bureau let himself in. Wholeheartedly finding humor in his friend’s  _ warm  _ welcome, the man makes himself comfortable with a lowered hood and discarded mask. Hades’ gaze softened once Hythlodaeus took a seat in the leather bound chair, clearly not present on business. “What is it that you’ve come to hassle me with now, Hyth?”

“Me hassle? Never, my friend. I’ve come with mere inquiry of the little traveler that stopped by last night.” Hades’ displeased gaze burned through his visor at the pawky man sitting before him. The Architect silently cursed the gossipy late-night clerk downstairs. Only furthering his instigation, Hythlodaeus flashed him a coy smirk. “So, how was she?”

“She appeared well; only stopped by to drop off a few concepts conceived on her travels and she was on her way.”

“I see that.” Lifting the acrylic encased lily from the desk, curious hands examined it closely. “Absolutely magnificent - A gift?”

“If you want to refer to it as so, then yes.” Sighing, he once again disregarded the visitor. Shuffling through the procrastinated mound of papers, Hades begins to file though various concepts, attempting to maintain his focus despite the irksome man before him. Hythlodaeus stands from his spot, roaming around the office,  _ observing _ . Proceeding to interrupt his focus, the wandering man decides to brew a coffee for each of them. Hades merely glares at the man causing the unneeded commotion. “Clearly - you are here for more than the simple answer I had given.” A cheerful hum was the retort to his statement.

“Hades, I know when you are dishonest with me.” Tease mingled within his tone as he placed a cup for the man upon his desk; cupping his own as he leaned against a cupboard nearby. 

“What exactly am I being dishonest about?” Tossing the papers upon the desk, fingers rolled themselves against sore temples.

“Our dear Azem - I’ve seen the way your aether flickers when you’re in her presence; though you may conceal it from her, you cannot do so with me. Even with the mere mention; your hue burns faintly brighter.” Stupefied at his friend’s statement, a discontented groan is all he could respond with. Hythlodaeus watched his colleague with sharp eyes as he indulged in the offered coffee, still lacking a response to his previous statement. Held within vexatious silence, shuffling papers and dramatized sips were the only sounds to fill the room.

“What importance does it hold anyhow?” Voice barely above a whisper. His golden gaze shifted to the chief of the offices, his defensive exterior diminishing. 

“Why do you deny yourself?” Placing his cup down, Hythlodaeus crosses his arms over his chest, ceasing his gentle ridicule. Hades ponders upon the question before responding, eyebrows furrowing beneath his mantle.

“I cannot say for sure; perhaps uncertainty?”

“Uncertainty pertaining to?” Dodging the question, the Architect exhales sharply. 

“Hyth, we’re merely friends; nothing beyond that, nor will we ever be.” His tone gained conviction once more. “We grew up together, it wouldn’t be proper.” Pushing himself from the cupboard, the questioner gives a sharp exhale.

“If you say so, Architect.” Adorning his mask and hood once more, he presses on to the door. “I’ll leave you to your own devices, old friend.” With his back to Hades, he grasps the knob, turning it; but before he takes his leave, he gives one last retort. “Perhaps you should gaze upon our friend more sharply sometime.” Watching as Hythlodaeus left to return to his post, Hades’ thoughts are laced with the prospect of his closing statement. Removing his veil, he holds it in his hands examining it. Stray fingers traced over the white lines that haloed it. A frown pulling his lips; he turns in his seat to again observe the scenery outside the office pane. The rainfall had begun to show more enmity; drops raging in the strengthening whirlwind, softened rumbles scouring within the clouds. Standing, he moves across the room to one of the mahogany bookshelves where a music player resided. Slipping in a roll, soft notes stutter slightly before repairing themselves. Smooth jazz graced the small room, chords easing and spiraling in the sharp aether of its listener. Shifting concentration back to his paperwork, knuckles pop softly as his gaze shifts to the chronometer. Just after midday; his goal was to starve his procrastination. Perhaps delaying the completion just enough; giving the potential for an evening visitor once again.

.

.

.

.

Lively steps guided Persephone down the stairs leading to the lobby of the Akadaemia; which despite the heightening storm, was still thoroughly occupied. Shuffling through the lobby’s inhabitants, the woman makes her way to the free receptionist nearest to the exit. Leaning with crossed arms upon the cooled marble counter, the woman keenly gazed at the figure sat at their desk, their attention lost to sorting mail and various other documents.

“Someone seems lost to their own cogitation.” The figure’s head shot up at the sudden intrusion; a startled squeak leaving them.

“A-Ah, Azem! My apologies, I failed to notice you.” Gaze falling back to their work, they gave the woman a sheepish laugh. Shaking her head with reassurance, Persephone lifts herself from the counter, only hands resting against the cool surface.

“No need for the formality, Andromeda. I simply stopped by to see if there was anything for me before I left for the night.” Hands pat away in idleness, syncing with the hushed melody playing in the yawning halls of the lobby. Gathering her composure, she faces her friend standing before her once again, a soft smile gracing her features.

“Of course, my friend” Standing from her post, Andromeda shifts to grab the pile that was meant for its inquirer. “Uhm, I have a handful of post for you - assorted letters and such, along with your lecture schedules for the coming semester.” 

“Ah, perfect! You have my thanks.” Taking the stack from her colleague, she sifts through them before she is bestowed with a request of her own.

“Do you perhaps have time to complete a minor errand for me?” Tone dusted with dubiety, Andromeda’s fingers laced together in a fidget. Placing her post in her pack, Persephone looks back up at the woman before her.

“Absolutely; what is it you need?” Gathering the articles she was previously sifting through, Andromeda places them in a larger envelope, tying it up securely and sliding it across the counter gently.

“I’ll be stuck here until late this evening; I need this delivered to the Chief of The Bureau of the Architect, tonight.” Catching the envelope; it is neatly joined with the other post held within the pack. “I know that you’re close with them over there; so I doubt they’ll be as bothered receiving more chores from you.” Chuckling at the receptionist's observation, Persephone shakes her head. 

“The Chief won’t mind; Emet-Selch though...that leaves room for question”

“Well, if anyone is to wonder whom this mail was gifted from, I am not your secretary.”

“No worries; I’ll tell them Lahabrea bestowed them with such a gift.” Receiving a hearty laugh from the woman at the desk, Persephone pulls from the counter. “I shall see you tomorrow, Andromeda. Best of luck with your assignments this evening.”

“Many thanks for taking care of that mail for me, Seph.” Parting with a small wave and silent nods, the two women are left to their own devices. Persephone makes her way to the towering doors to make her exit and begin her trek to the Architect’s Bureau once again.

.

.

.

.

Most offices across the floor had been left uninhabited for the evening; Hythlodaeus and Hades the only two remaining. Their office doors sat open to one another, serene tunes looming in the halls between them. Both rooted into scattered documents, their focus was stolen from the ding of the elevator down the hall; the sound of footsteps drumming into the marbled floors as their bearer approached.

“Hellooo, anyone here?” A cheery voice inquired into the music threaded halls. Pressing into the office of Hythlodaeus first, the visitor reveals themselves un-hooded. Leaning against the door, Persephone stood doused, robes clinging tightly to her frame. Facing his visitor, his eyes go wide at the sight before him; first and foremost taking jest.

“Out of all the ways to welcome you back, you show up in my office utterly inundated from the brewing storm.” His teasing tone only earned a smirk from the woman. Moving forward to his desk, she tossed the envelope in front of him. Emerald eyes fell to observe the delivery. “Ah - and what is this?” 

“A wholehearted thank you for the loving welcome I just received - it’s more paperwork for you -  _ Chief _ .” His eyes narrowed in retort, falling back unto the woman; who now stood with her hands held at her hips, adorned with a glare most devious. “Personally gifted from my secretary in which you seem to fancy.” A soft gasp left his jaw slightly unhinged with her statement. Muffled snickering could be heard from the office a short distance down the hall. Huffing, his hands reach to open the envelope, mildly displeased.

“Seph, why do you do this?” 

“She requested I deliver them quite kindly.” Removing her soaked robes, she cradled them in her arms, giving a soft smile to the flustered man. “Though, you know I’m merely teasing, Hyth.” A hum radiated from him in response as another pair of footsteps made their way down the hall. Both turned their gazes to the man now held at the door frame, Hades now resided against the door.

“I see you two are having fun.” His head shifted with a sly tilt; lips pulled into a smirk.

“If you think trekking through rain to deliver urgent mail is in any way enjoyable, then  _ sure _ .” Persephone gave an over dramatized shrug to no one in particular.

“Hythlodaeus, why don’t you retire for the night? You’ve done more than enough this day.” 

“The esteemed Emet-Selch letting me retire early? Hand splaying over his chest in tandem with a snide gasp. “Hm, I think I’ll just have to take up that offer; though our dear Traveler had decided to pay us a visit...” With no intention for personal gain, his emerald eyes lock with Hades’ golden ones, a silent exchange occurring between them. The Architect’s gaze burned into his friend; arms tightly locked across his chest. Turning back towards the seated man, Persephone shook her head vehemently.

“No worries.” She exchanged glances between them. “I didn’t have the intention to stay long; I know how occupied you’ve both been.” Sorting the scattered papers upon his desk, leaving them for the following morning; Hythlodaeus raised himself from his seat. Moving to the rack that held his robes, he arranged them upon his form.

“You know you are always most welcome here, at any point.” A reassuring pat met her shoulder. “I missed you, my friend. It was good to see you.”

“Likewise, Hyth.” Her hand met his. “I proposed to Hades that in the near future that the three of us get together, what do you think?”

“I’d like that.” The pair exchanged kindred smiles. Hythlodaeus gave his regards to his lifelong friends before taking his leave. Footsteps echoed within the darkness of the halls, ending with the soft whirring of the descending elevator. 

“Does that mean you’ll be on your way as well?”

Still planted, Persephone’s form begins to shiver in response to her venture through the rainfall.

“I was hoping to be able to warm up a bit if you’ll be lingering; otherwise yes.” Hugging herself, she gave him a shaky laugh.

“I’ll be here for a little while longer.” Parting from the door, Hades walked up to her; lifting his arms over her form; shoulders suddenly being draped with a silken shawl. “Here - this will warm you.” Cerulean orbs drifted to his face, her expression tinged with candor; smiling as her cheeks were brushed with a warm pink.

  
  


“Thank you, Hades.”

  
  


They quietly ushered back into his office, lights flickering slightly as rolling thunder shook the room. Returning to his desk, the Architect resumes his work as Persephone is left to carry on with her own quirks. Thunder rolls and rain beating against the window the only sounds emanated in their silence. Soft fingers skimmed over the spines of aged tomes as her other hand held the shawl in place. Observing his abundance of knick knacks upon wooden shelves, she hummed happily as most were from her travels around their star. View falling to the music player, she fiddles with a switch to resume its previous melody. Eyes shutting softly, her fingertips dragged over the wood in which the player rested on. Hades lifted his sight to Persephone, pushing rimless spectacles to his face, his sharp brows furrowing.

“Seph, just what are you doing?”

He watched the woman gracefully sway and spin through his office, loose and lush white locks twirling with her momentum, encapsulating her form perfectly. Taking no notice of his question, she continues her stratagem. His eyes drifted over all her movements, his essence simply enthralled in her simple dance; though he didn’t allow that to be known to her. She moved with such poise as she was carried by the lively tune. Examining the hue tangling within her core, it glistened with azure akin to the bio-luminescence of the sea. Meticulously avoiding the furniture held within the office, her form strays towards the desk. Hand extending towards him, gleaming lines threading together within her palm; forming into an extravagant red, her eyes opening once more. Held within her grasp was an unfettered lily; identical to the one he was gifted the previous evening.

“Fancy a dance, honored Emet-Selch?” First giving him an endearing smile; she watched as his gaze laid upon his work un-wavered, unaware of his sharp observance previously. 

“Do you recall how you brought more office work to me?” His straightforward sneering made her huff and begin to pout. The lily held within her palm dissolving into mist as her hands drifted to the desk.

“Well, you didn’t have to end up with it, considering you sent Hyth on his way early.” Drawing small circles into the wood, her gaze rested downcast. “Humor me just this once? A harmless little dance to ease the exertion for us both…” Fountain pen halting its scrawl, he observed her as she was taken over by a puerile pout. Putting his utensil down his lips part with a sigh, following with a slight tug upon them.

“Just this once I have to succumb to adolescent diversion?”

“Who decided dancing was adolescent diversion? I’m older than you, Hades.” Arms locked themselves over her chest. “So, have you decided to appease me?” Rising from his seat while shaking his head, he moves to meet her at the other side.

“Sometimes - just sometimes; you are beyond difficult to deny.” Hands clapping rapidly, she radiates a satisfied hum as he makes his way to the open part of the office.

“Perhaps I’ve always been quite alluring to you then.” A soft smirk pulled her lips as she gave him a teased wink; flustering the man a smidge, only earning himself a laugh in response. Moving to the music player once more, Persephone changes the roll within to something with a tad more pep to it. The fresh melody carried spirited momentum compared to its precursor. 

  
  


Standing beside one another; youthful revelment was made manifest. Their pointed shoes began to tap away to the beat, fingers snapping in tandem with the drumming laid under worn soles. As the notes rise, arms raise around their personal forms, spinning upon their center line, tips of their loafers clicking criss-crossed into the maculate granite. Guises flowing with animation, they face each other; smiles adorning their faces, nothing but amusement swirling between them. Their constricted essences now brushed together, going unnoticed between them both, awareness lost to the merrymaking of the moment. Departed memories were stitched into rasped banter in tandem to their maneuvers; recollection of simpler times. 

With a final turn; one that would put them face to face once more; reddened threads manifested in her open palm once again. Pinching the forming stem between soft fingertips; she nimbly extends her arm once more to him as they each act as the other’s applause.

“Carried with such elegance, Emet-Selch.” Her words puckish and spirited, their gazes met. “I bestow thee with a token of appreciation.” Taking the aether-imbued flower, he examined it closely. Petals were sharp with length, decorated with golden tips. Shifting closer to the woman, he gives the token to its rightful holder. A gentle hand worked to tuck the lily behind her right ear; the vermilion lily bouncing off of ashen hair.

“My intention is to not disappoint; but tonight, dear Persephone, you are the possessor of this token.” His hands rested atop her shoulders. The formally hearty woman was now in a demure state; his gesture unexpected. A coy puff of air left her as his retort was a mere chuckle at her behavior. “Why don’t we retire for the evening? Before we are stuck here overnight.”

“Aye, that sounds quite nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun experimenting with OC's and in general.  
> c:


	3. Etiolation: Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I am doing, except that I am purely self-indulging and crying with it.  
> Hopefully this gets interesting.  
> (っ- ‸ – ς)

The Akadaemia was astir with its diurnal inhabitants. Seasoned and fresh researchers alike adorned the many halls, archives, and offices that the grand institution held. This day was exploratory for the fact it was the start of yet another semester for inquisitive scholars from all parts of the star. Renowned academicians present to enlighten and edify the future’s inhabitants. Juvenile and untried, this season’s students hastily filed themselves into their respective lecture halls to begin their day.

Rows of benches lined the hall from low to high; point of view falling onto an expansive board and a simple podium at its posterior. Hooded silhouettes fully occupied the hundreds of seats within the hall; idle chatter passing the time as they waited for the lesson to unfold. With spatial awareness lacking, the assembly’s attention was torn from their idle antics with an echoing pelt of a pointer upon the podium at the core of the hall. The red-masked lecturer lifted the pointer without haste, silently observing as all concealed gazes fell upon them; a satisfied smirk laying hidden.

“Seeing as I now hold your attention, I’d like to formally welcome you here to Akadaemia Anyder.” Arms extended in welcome towards the spectators.”You currently reside in the Hall of Natural Sciences; where you will be graced with knowledge of the law of our land and all that stems from it.” Stepping from their spot, detailed robes drifted behind them with every step as they paced. “It’s a pleasure to be standing before you all today. You all may call me  _ Azem _ .” A handful or sporadic gasps could be heard within the speaker’s echoed words. Softly chuckling at the soft reactions, their pacing continues. “As one of the Fourteen, you will receive both firsthand knowledge and experience here within my hall. Quite the deal if you ask me.” Pointer dissipating between now met palms, a bow is bestowed upon the observers. “I look forward to being your instructor if you will allow the indulgence.” Addled gazes were exchanged within the group, hushed conversations rising once again. Merely watching them with inquiry, Azem waited patiently for the hall to fall silent once more, but on consented accord. Voices lingered in the air for naught but moments more; silence claiming the hall without it being conducted. As it did, she ushered to begin her lesson. 

  
  
  


“ _ If there are no objections, we shall begin _ .”

  
  
  


Each lecture carried itself the same way; an extended introduction given in such a way that enthralled the students instantaneously. Being the only Convocation member to hold such a position had its charm;  _ most of the time _ . With the last of the lectures completed for the day and the hall clear of anyone other than herself, Azem had begun simple prep for the coming day. Sitting at her desk as she whistled idly while scouring through papers; a gloved hand raised and swiped into the emptiness before her. Without shifting her focus to her action, the scrupulous writing upon the board began undoing itself, vanishing without remnants and slowly re-writing itself anew; notes finishing themselves for her next lesson. Desire to vacate the premise, the woman decides to retreat to her office for any remaining assignments. 

Trek remaining unhindered, keys fiddled themselves into the lock; the door releasing a harrowing creek as she entered. Softly closing the door behind her, her form rests and slides against it, complemented with a huff as she held herself there. Concealed eyes took in the view around her. Nature given hues spun their essences together in their own world of color. Her office sat completely adorned with flora of all different origins; both manifested by the star itself and by her own hand. Even simple and benevolent creatures resided within. Alluring aphids were strewn about, residence made within the collection. It truly was an ecosystem of its own.

A soft rattle took her attention. At her feet rested a silken feathered bird, its head tilting as its soft rattling continued.

“Shhh, Circe; I’m here now, no need to fret.” Pushing from the door, she took mindful steps towards the sofa that was adjacent to her desk. Removing her robes and mask, she threw herself face first into the plush surface in tandem with throwing the articles over the arm of her current solace. The creature moved to fiddle with her hand that hung over the edge, one of her stray digits roaming over its crown giving it gentle affection. Turning to face the bird which was now extending itself unto her face, it pecked softly at her nose, earning itself a cutesy squeak from the woman. “Are you hungry perhaps?” Pellets formed themselves in her extended palm as an exclaimed squawk chimed in the air; sharp beak pinching the thin skin as it instigated. Humming contently, she pulls her hand back, letting any remnants fall to the floor. Reaching for her discarded robes, she only pulls them over her form as she decides to rest her eyes before attending to any remaining work. Cerulean orbs fluttering shut, the realm of sleep consumed her hastily; dreams of memory floating within her dozing sights.

.

.

.

.

It was now early evening; the inhabitants of the Akadaemia slowly but surely exerting the time to take their leave. Knowing Azem would have spare idle time, Hythlodaeus made it his objective to find the woman. Leisurely, he made his way around the institution, floods of pleasant memory guiding his steps. Scuffling to the offices on the higher floors within The Words of Mitron; his eyes caught sight of her extensive office at the end of the corridor; his stride pulling him in its direction. His knuckles reached to knock softly, and as he did; he was welcomed with a mortifying screech in tandem with a solid thump upon what he thought to be the floor. Scratching the back of his head nervously, his thoughts entangled in what he believed has occurred on the other side. As he waited for the door to open, he listened closely as sluggish footsteps carried themselves to the door. 

Opening said door, the woman was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, blowing a tuft of hair from her view. “Did I wake you?” His whisper was rasped to the groggy woman; a nod of confirmation given to him. Moving from the door frame, she ushered him in silently. “My apologies, Seph.” Walking in, he was met with the intimidation of Circe flaring her luscious feathers while a loud defensive squawk tore from her. Quickly tearing his hood and mask off his form , his arms were extended in front of him in defense.

“Circe! Ease.” Now knowing the identity of the  _ intruder _ , the creature yields with a soft rattle before retreating to another corner of the office. Side-eying Hythlodaeus, her brow perks. “You two sure are dramatic.”

“Comparing me to your creations, is that a compliment?”

“Take it as you wish; but comparing Circe to you I would consider an insult.” She nudged his arm with a loose fist at his expression of false offense. “Make yourself at home.” Moving to lean on her desk, Hythlodaeus took residence up on the formerly occupied sofa.

“How was your first day of lecture?” 

“It was quite pleasurable - as it always is. Many of the new students were perplexed with the realization they had a Convocation member as their instructor.” Crossing her arms, she gave him a soulful grin.

“Well, you are highly regarded in both the Akadaemia and among our people, so I am the least bit surprised.” Persephone let out a hearty laugh with his simple flattery; a common occurrence between them. 

“It’s a pleasure to have you drop by.” A finger pressed curled under her chin in thought. “Though, I don’t recall you getting off this early, unless Hades sent you on your way once more.” Her head tilted slightly.

“Ah, a correct observation. With a slower influx of work, we both were able to take some personal time.” His eyes observed as the protective fledgling tiptoed towards him, fluttering up into his lap; soft rattles leaving her as she flumped into his lap. His gloved hand stroked over developing quills; his lips tugged into a smile. “Do you possibly have some free time tonight?” Turning to observe the untended work that occupied her desk, she began to sift through it.

“If you give me - an hour, I’ll be all set.” She looked towards the man. “Do you two have anything particular in mind?” 

“Hades had asked me if I wanted to stop by for some coffee and perhaps dessert; I decided to stop by here and ask you the same.”

“Ooh, does the Architect actually plan to treat us?”

“Knowing him, most likely only if you are to come we’ll get treated; otherwise he’ll probably only bear with my presence until he sends me on his way.” Her eyes squinted at his devious statement.

“What is that meant to mean?”

“That he clearly favors you over me.” His face was adorned with a childish grin; while the woman sighed sheepishly.

“Mm, teasing me once again, Hyth.”

“You tease me about, Andi. It’s only fair.” Humming as she turned back to her work, papers began to sort themselves and drift upon the wooden desk. 

“See, I don’t even use pet names with her...yet you will continuously delude yourself as having a soft spot for the woman.” 

“I’ll delude myself for as long as you do, Seph.”

“Aha, what exactly am I not truthful about then, my friend?”

“Funnily enough, Hades had questioned the same in reference to the painfully obvious truth.” The shifting of papers abruptly ceased; most now resting strewn and thrown about the surrounding area of the desk. Palms digging in the wood, the woman was mildly red-faced and silent; glaring into the grain. Content with himself, his laugh radiates between them. “I’ll be truthful with you - if you are truthful with me; no teasing, I promise.” An audible groan echoed as Persephone dragged herself off the desk.

“You already knew I’ve fancied him for absolute ages...you can note that with how my aether is around him, how it  _ always _ has been.” A slight whine tinged her tone as she turned towards Hythlodaeus, her cheeks pink. Moving to sit beside the man, she lets out a sigh as she rests her hands in her lap, gaze downcast. “I’ve always noticed how he behaves with me; part of me instigating it at times.” A frown pulled at her lips. “Always thought he viewed me more as a sibling as opposed to - well, you know…” Not daring to mutter the truth of how they desired to view one another, she halted her revelation temporarily. “However, with the way you’re presenting it, it’s the latter.” Fingers softly fidgeted in her lap as she inquisitively side-eyed Hythlodaeus. His expression softened at the sight of her, form shifting to face the mentally groveling woman; silence lingering for naught but a moment.

“Since you’ve complied, I guess it’s my turn for admission.” Still gifting attention to the bird in his lap, he sheepishly continued his endeavors. “First, I’ll start off by saying if anyone sees and treats you as a sibling; that is me, Seph. We’re family in every way but by the binding of blood.” Her frown eased at this words, aether sent fluttering within her core; now reveling in his spirit. “Secondly, about Andromeda...well- we’ve actually been together for a little while and-”

“Pardon me?” Persephone’s glare seethed into his very soul at the quite delayed confession; his own face reddening. Leaning forward in her seat while sharply gazing upon the man. “You mean to tell me that  _ neither  _ of you decided to grace me with this information?”

“I-I uhm- It came to the surface when you were away. I didn’t find a fitting moment to confide.” His hand met his fore meekly as the woman seemed a bit jovial once more with his confession.

“To think I just opened my soul to you.” Shaking her head, she stood from her seat, her witty exterior adorned once again. “I’m happy for you, Hythlodaeus.” As she returns to her desk, papers pick up once more, dancing upon the strings of aether that manipulated them. Sitting, she rests her head upon the smooth wood, eyes closed as her aetherial antics continued. “You won’t tell him, right?”

“It is not my place to do so, but if you want my input; you should confide in him.” Humming at the sentiment, she hesitates before responding, lips parted but with no words escaping.

“He’s oblivious to any notion of this isn’t he?”

“With his exquisite soul-sight, the man is utterly blind.”

“ _ Typical _ .” Her fore bluntly met the wood with a thud. Raising her hand, she thrust it above her; the whirring of papers swirled in the air as they guided themselves to their resting places within drawers and thickened stacks. “I cannot be bothered with this work at the moment.” Lifting herself, her lips parted in a whistle. Startled at the sudden movement of Circe, Hythlodaeus flinched and let out a deep gasp; eyes drifting to the bird now resting on a dangling perch, then to Persephone who was gathering her articles to adorn herself once more. Pausing before concealing her face; she silently ushered her friend to the door. Complying, he stands, hiding his own from again. Gentle hands worked her mask to her face, a finger held over the painted lips of her veil, a wordless instruction of hush. Holding the door for Hythlodaeus, a muted farewell was given to Circe as the office fell into darkness with her closing the door. Forms remaining planted outside the office, silence embraced them for a short time before Hythlodaeus was the one to break it.

“Let us be on our way then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be broken up into two 'parts.'  
> The next will be with strictly Hythlodaeus and Hades.   
> :>


	4. Etiolation: Gemini

Sunshine returned to grace Amaurot with a beautiful day once again; ceasing the storms that swirled overhead that appeared seemingly endless. Many had adopted their schedule for the day, passing their time with chore and occupation. Though today; the dear Architect could bide his time by remaining entangled in the solace of his precious sleep well passed the acceptable standards. 

Blues, greens, and yellows were painted upon the room from seeping rays of light laid into stained glass. The radiant light fell upon lush covers; stirring the figure sheathed within as the streams fell upon his now pried gaze. Rolling on his back with an audible groan, his extensive ivory hair was spread around his form; palms attempting to rub the remainder of sleep from his eyes. Now sitting up; he turned to face the chronometer hung upon the wall; the gear-spun needles indicating it was midday. Letting himself fall back to continue warming the sheets; a deep sigh parted his lips.

“Quite the life to be living…” His tone was almost melancholic. Hands sat holding one another laying over his abdomen as he stared pits into the ceiling; his eyebrows furrowed with vexation. Gaze falling to the view outside the window, his eyes followed the birds lingering among the spiraled pillars. Inhaling sharply, he shifts to face his back to the view. Minute traces of aether migrated in the air; curtains moved to conceal the room from the now heightened day. Slightly curling into himself, his aureate gaze was concealed once more; humming softly as his thoughts drifted to slowly fracturing dreams. Unintentionally consumed by the realm of sleep in the process; he was taken to the only place where his mind and soul were true to themselves and each other.

  
  
  


_Here his world was defined with brilliant color; abstract bindings of duty and reality non-existent. Memory tangled itself with subconscious desire, painting images of an alternate reality that presented itself as too good to be true. Here he had it all; but in the moment, most importantly; he had_ ** _her_** _. The soul that delivered its radiant hue unto his otherwise monotonous existence; both in reality and the imagined basin; but more so within his true desire upon dreamt waves. In this transcended valley, his arms could hold her; hands touch and caress her. Fingers could roam through locks perfectly identical to his ivory, only hers more luscious, more divine. His soft touch could learn and memorize her immaculate contour, see her entirely without the gift of sight. Arms could return his warm embrace; soft hands able to give the same gentle affections just as he did. Whispered invocations would seep into his skin and seeth within his blood, enthralling his senses of naught but her; his name a rasped prayer that parted her full lips. Gold would meet cerulean in mesmerism, rippling together in pools of devotion. Their lips were allowed to brush together with synergy; full of naught but desire and yearning. Forms held close, pressed into the other; warm touches seeped into their skin as lifeblood. Heavenly pleasure would consume them both; spirits freed from corporeal fetters of limitation. Their aether would dance with youthful passion; both irate flames feeding off the other. Here their souls were tied, each one imbued with the essence of the other; their beings bound in mind and body. Blue spun within red threads; blending into a spool of amaranthine, a hue that burned so intensely, it dared to last forever; without fade. In this realm, he was allowed to love her; and he_ ** _did_** _love her._

_ But alas, it was naught but a conjured dream that was torn from him with every rising sun; the void in his life and soul remaining un-quelled. _

His form shot up from its resting place racked by a cold sweat; ragged breaths left him as his hands moved to hold his head in self-consolation. Mornings transpired akin to this more frequently as time passed; only exhausting the indefatigable man more. Dreams were meant to be a solace; yet his desire was to be entangled within the fibers of false reality. Though, he must carry on through his venture, facade adorned. Giving a shaky sigh, Hades threw his legs over the side of the bed, feet pressing into the cool flooring. Eyes stared into the swirls of the marbled floor, conscious lost to lamenting thought. 

“How are the bindings of fate able to hold such disdain?” Pinching his fore; his eyes drifted to the chronometer; it struck him with the realization that two whole hours had drifted by from when he first stirred. He was meant to stop by the Bureau for a minute errand that he considered ignoring all together; but the lack of accomplishment for the day pushed him to fulfill it. With a heavy sigh; he peels his form from the solace, walking to the concealed window and pulling back to peer at the view outside. The sun was starting its descent into the horizon, preparing to be engulfed in the radiance of the night. Pulling himself together for the rest of the fleeting day; he adorns his perceived temperament and faces the plight with resolve.

.

.

.

.

Decorative robes swayed in the ever cooling breeze as leather soles cuffed into the fine marble street. A fine red mask was held beneath the adorned hood, scowl most defined under the lip of the mantle. Hasty steps carried themselves to the Bureau of the Architect. Entering the lobby, the figure pays no attention to its inhabitants, swiftly heading to the elevator. However, their trek was interrupted by a voice calling to them.

“Ah, Emet-Selch? What brings you here?” Turning to face the source of the call, a deep breath was released as surroundings were processed. Furrowed brows eased at the familiar sight;  _ Hythlodaeus _ . Ceasing his march, Hades began to approach his friend. Each met the other with that of a formal shake of their hands; a welcoming smile shared between them.

“To answer your inquiry; I stopped by to leave some work I had taken with me to complete a handful of days ago. Though I should ask you the same question regarding your presence here as of late.”

“I still had yet to finish the  _ work  _ Azem dropped off from Andromeda; having the spare time I decided to tend to that.”

“You are supposed to be enjoying yourself, Hythlodaeus.”

“As are you, Architect.” Scoffing at the Chief’s reply, with a shake of the head he gestures them to the elevator. “I can deliver the work if you’d like.

“I shall carry it out myself.”

With a nod as his answer, both wordlessly headed towards the elevator to ascend. The pair endured the ride up to the offices in silence, their only company the sound of spinning machinery. Taking their leave from the lift, their trek proceeds to Hythlodaeus’s office. 

On the way down the corridor, the Architect gave brief greetings and regards to the clerks held at their desks and offices, handing off the work to whom he needed; thus completing his day’s errand. Though; Hades now had a new task to attend to. The Chief welcomed Hades into the office before entering himself. Once held within the familiar walls, the pair made themselves comfortable; Hades deciding to linger for some time. With their roles reversed, it was Hades turn to be the instigating tease. Wandering the office with perceived curiosity, his gloved hand glides over aged dust on one of the wooden bookshelves; pinching his fingers together, he looks to the man held at this desk with a sly smirk adorned.

“So, how are you and Andromeda doing?” Keeping his emerald gaze laid into his paperwork; his mouth moved as if to give the man an answer; though abruptly shutting it to ponder upon his response for a tad bit longer 

“I know what you’re attempting to do, Hades; you will not succeed. You’re playing a game you have no chance to win.”

“Ah, and why not?”

“You’re too simple to contend with.”

“What is this nonsense  _ game  _ you speak of regardless?” Sifting through papers, the seated man initially smiling in response; his sight finally falling on Hades; who now resided in one of the cushioned chairs; a manifestation of reddened leylines playing upon his hand in boredom waiting for a response. Delaying his answer once more; Hythlodaeus lays out in his mind on just how simple he was able to  _ play  _ this game.

“All I have to do is ask how  _ she  _ is.” Golden eyes widened slightly as the smirk upon his face twisted into a scowl; gaze burning into Hythlodaeus; materialized aether dissipating into the air “See, I told you - too simple.”

“Naught but nonsense parts your lips, twit. To think I was going to consider having your company tonight.”

“ _ Oh _ ?”

“I lingered to entertain the possibility of following up on  _ her  _ suggestion of the three of us catching up together.”

“When did you get this idea?”

“On the way here.” Laughing heartily in retort, Hythlodaeus settled the papers on his desk with a soft pat. 

“It’d be a pleasure to take up that offer; Seph still has neglected to fill me in on her travels, as I doubt she’ll refuse.” Curling his finger under his chin, he ponders for a moment. “I’m assuming you are stopping by the Akademia on your way then? She did start lecture today.” Tilting his head, an idea intrudes it. “Though; I am stopping by myself to drop off these papers to Andromeda if you’d like me to ask her myself.” It has completely slipped Hades’ mind that Persephone had begun teaching once again; originally thinking to stop by her apartment; assuming she was cooped up within that is.

“That’d be excellent actually; you don’t mind?”

“Not at all, my friend.”

“You have my thanks, Hythlodaeus.” Standing from his seat, Hades stretches ever so slightly; his body still not completely recovered for his longer than usual sleep. Hunching over, he lets out a huff.

“What did you have in mind tonight? Anything special?” 

“Perhaps catching up over coffee and dessert;  _ maybe  _ even some wine depending on the mood.” Hades gave a small shrug.

“Ah, now Seph  _ definitely  _ won’t decline that offer.” Both finding amusement in the minor jab at the woman, soft chuckles radiated in unison. “Assuming it will be late then?”

“You two are welcome whenever it suits you; but for now, I will retreat to my humble abode; ever waiting for your attendance.”

“I will see you then.” Retreating to the door, Hades masks himself and holds his hand on the knob momentarily before proceeding. His mind decided to entertain the idea of confiding in the man about  _ certain things _ ; though he hastily pushed the thought deep into the back of his mind as hastily it was made manifest. “Did you forget something?”

“No, I-” Stopping himself short, he shook his head. “It’s nothing, I’ll see you soon, my friend.” His form was suddenly consumed by the halls, the closed door echoing behind him.

Now staring at the closed door, Hythlodaeus simply frowned. He was able to see how Hades’ aether spun upon his core; laced with insecurity and melancholy and naught much else. With eyes sharper than the Architect; there was no hiding the inner turmoil of one’s heart and mind. His sight only plunged below the surface with noble intention for the ones he held dear; only a desire to help with the good of his heart. Through the years, Hythlodaeus watched from afar how the demeanor changed between the two title holders; how their souls reacted and stirred within the presence of the other. It developed beyond that of mere friendship; mind and body now seeking a different basin of intimacy. However, with many influencing factors, the two bury the incontestable truth; holding themselves in denial for what will be an eternity at this point in time. He was essentially a silent and undeclared mediator between them; giving them his all as a helping hand; but it appeared for all but naught.

Leaning back in his chair, his emerald eyes drifted to the ceiling. Watching both souls drift in and out of unrest upset him deeply. Hades and Persephone were his most cherished friends; the ones who gave him the life he has, made him who he was. Seeing the two anything but content, especially the reason being a hidden quarrel between them only filled him with the wish to aid them more. Though this was not his to meddle in, he did all he could indirectly and from the shadows; minute actions and words meant to stir up reactions and similar. In the form of teasing, he holds his words with warmth and comedy, at the same time he was able to be someone to genuinely confide in. Hades has always been the more difficult of the two; Persephone comfortably open. Hythlodaeus reveled in how two souls residing on two completely spectrums of character had been graced with the desire to love one another. Their souls as extraordinary as they are, could be quite foolish. 

Lazily pushing his form from the back of his chair, his palms laying into the wooden desk caught his momentum. Looking back to his work, he makes a mental conclusion as he sifts the papers into the envelope they formerly resided in. He adopted an idle whistle as he rose from his seat, hands seeking out his robes and mask. Concealed once more, Hythlodaeus gathered his belongings and headed towards the door. A gloved hand interacted with a panel to dim the lights while exiting. Turning to peer into the office once more before departing, an empty smile is given to the vacant room. Hythlodaeus was thankful for all that he had, all that he was; all the memories this life has gifted him, even with his responsibility sewn into the mantle as Chief of The Bureau of The Architect. Closing the door, both he and the room were lost to the darkness.

With the envelope tucked under his arm and a petite pack over his shoulder; lively footsteps carried Hythlodaeus towards the Akadaemia. His hidden emerald gaze took in the sight of the city before him. The image of marbled and towering spiraled pillars and golden lights dancing with the resplendent sunset never dulled in appreciation; it was simply alluring. 

“Such an impressive design, dear Emet-Slech.” His steps halted as his gaze fell to his feet. “If only you saw yourself akin to all those around you, my friend.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working and writing is a struggle, my apologies. :<


	5. Violaceous

The simple lamps that lined the streets had begun to adopt their nightly flicker, only a few remaining walking along the now guided pathways; naught but resonating footsteps and the swaying of trees carried upon the cool evening breeze. The stars held a radiant glint in the swirling abyss of the night sky; the universe blessing the magnificent star with such a view. Hythlodaeus and Persephone made most of their trek in comfortable silence; having the chance to take in the ambiance of the night. 

Her eyes fell to the hooded figure walking beside her, thoughts and questions drifting within her mind; a desire to spark conversation between them. The woman barely met the shoulders of the man when it came to their height, always having to look up to acknowledge him. Pursing her lips in response to her own rumination, she clears her throat before preceding.

“Hey, Hyth?”

Perking up slightly at the sudden vocalization, his head turns to face her, gaze falling slightly.

“Yes?” With her expression furrowing under her mask, she held her hands together behind her, reluctant on her inquiry; step slowing ever so slightly.

“You and Andromeda...how did it come to the surface?” Mildly flustered, he turned from her, shaking his head slightly before turning to her once again, a soft chuckle radiating from him.

“She was the one to confess actually - by bestowing me with a letter of said confession.” Persephone made a cutesy sound in retort, chiming in with a fervent laugh of her own. “And from there a connection blossomed between us.”

“You know, she always talks about you; it’s quite sweet.”

“Ah - and just what has she indulged you with if I may ask?” With her finger now tapping away at the chin of her mask; concealed lips pulled up softly.

“How you act with the goodness of your heart; whether that be in the form of instigation or genuine succor; holding those dear to you the closest you may; giving them your all.” The last part of her statement left her more hushed, seemingly hesitant. “She’s fancied you for quite some time, you know.” 

“Sounds quite familiar doesn’t it?”

“Well-” Letting out a sigh, her statement crumbles; train of thought ceasing. With her sight falling to the leaf-ridden path, her eyes trace the movement of the shriveled remnants under her feet as she walked.

“What holds you back?”

Persephone felt exposed under the keen eyes of the man; knowing her can see how her aether swirls within in response to his questioning. With her initial answer being silence, her thoughts ponder to conjure up an answer for him.

“We sit among the Convocation, both having a duty to upkeep; an image. It seems almost inappropriate. Besides, with the traveling I do - who would have the desire to live with that? I’m not as present as much as I would like to be.”

“What correlation does sitting on the Convocation have with your life outside of it? It wouldn’t be the first time relationships were held within the circle.” His inquiry was assertive compared to the normal taunting, yet cheery tone he usually held.

“I-I it just feels wrong personally I guess...maybe I’m even just-”

“Scared?”

“Yes.” Arms fell to her sides, her gaze locked to the ground. Ceasing her step, she gave a shaky sigh. Noticing that the woman had stopped a mere moment after, Hythlodaeus halts to turn to Persephone; his mouth pulling into a frown. Examining as she refused to look upon him; her gloved hands curled themselves into soft fists. “It’s utterly...terrifying - you have not the slightest clue.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. Tracing his steps back to her, his form stands in front, his hands reaching to rest upon her shoulders in easement.

“What manifests the fear?” The gaze of her mask moved upwards into his sight, the confliction of her soul that was written over her face completely hidden; though he could see straight through the opaque mantle.

“I don’t want to lose him if things were to go wrong. Though my life, the friendship you two have given me means the absolute world to me; if I were to lose that...I-” The solidity of her character was diminishing, emotions stirring deeply within her. “I don’t know what I would do.” The grip on her shoulders tightened as her soundless waterworks stirred.

“I understand that fear; I do.” His aether reached out to her softly to comfort her and bring her tirading thoughts back to reality. “But Seph; I’ve witnessed the ache and burden this has afflicted you with over the years; you bearing it silently and alone. While gracing this world and its people with the goodness of your own heart, you deserve to do the same for yourself. Fear will do naught but hold you back, it doesn’t hurt to try.” With her hands idly fiddling with her robes, she clicked her tongue in retort to his statement.

“It frustrates me so with how truthful your words are.”

“I only want you to be happy, my friend.”

“I know.” Shaking her head, her gaze fell downcast before looking upon him once more; a soft laugh hiding the gentle tears that continued to fall. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to get so temperamental.”

“And I didn’t mean to pry as much as I did.” Releasing her shoulders and giving them a soft pat, Hythlodaeus gave the woman a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, you can’t pry for what’s obvious.” Sighing, she lifted her mask slightly to wipe her face. “You know I appreciate you...you have my thanks for your worry; even if I am seemingly a lost cause.” Laughing once more before lowering her mask; she slowly resumed her step, moving past Hythlodaeus with a gentle breeze. Remaining planted, examining in minor bewilderment in the sudden shift of her behavior; his expression held in a slight gawk. Turning towards him, she waves him forward. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I-I yes, coming.” Accepting her invitation, they both proceeded to their final destination once again. Hythlodaeus was still tinged with concern at how easily she turned herself around in both mind and soul. Frowning to himself, he silently hoped that tonight would stir something between them. Thoughts began to manifest within his head; _how naive these two could be_.

.

.

.

.

Soft music resonated within the dimly lit apartment; remaining muffled in the deeper corridors. Unseen forces spun the knobs on the radio, interrupting the gentle melody; the manipulator scouring through static to find the desired frequency. Once found, the static lingered for a moment before correcting itself. As the music climbed slightly in volume, the aether manipulating it had retreated.

“Ah, perfect.” Humming satisfied at the choice of tune, Hades proceeded to a grandeur wooden cabinet in his homely office. Running his hands over the smooth wood of the door, stray digits caught the cool handle, pulling it towards him with an aged creak. Aureate orbs skimmed over an abundance of bottlenecks in search for one most notable. With eyes widening slightly once sights caught the designated bottle; he pulled it from its resting place, shutting the cabinet. Examining it, he cups the bottom while still holding the neck, spinning it within his grasp. It was given from Azem; her favorite wine discovered while upon one of her travels. Crafted from grapes so divine; fruit birthed from luscious farmland upon a volcanic isle. Eyebrows pinched themselves together in response to the memory coursing through his head. The enthusiasm she held bestowing Hythlodaeus and himself upon her self-indulgent discovery, the chaotic duo swathed in its intoxication that night, while he had to unwillingly coddle them to prevent them from doing anything deemed _foolish_. For a mere moment he debated putting the bottle back in its place. With his eyes squinting at the inanimate bottle, he shook his head, releasing a sigh. 

“Perhaps I’ll allow the carouse, just _tonight_.”

Exiting his office, he proceeds down the darkened corridor; ending his path at the ingress to the expansive living room. Numerous bookshelves lined the walls, filled to their capacity with both ageless tomes and complementing knick knacks. A large leather sofa was held at the core; beside it, paired leather arm chairs on either side. Within the formation was a mahogany table topped with a simple vase of flowers; resting under it all a combed wool rug. The backdrop of it all held a row of windows and a set of glass doors, giving a view of the grandiose skyline of Amaurot. The iconic spiral pillars held within absolutely alluring lights of blues spun in gold; buildings most imposing extending as far as the eye could see; the most impressive cityscape horizon upon the star. His gaze caught the nighttime sight as he made his way to the table to place the bottle. Silently reveling in the image; he then seeks out a stand out glass cabinet that held an assortment of fine china and glassware alike. Pulling three crystalline glasses from their solace; they lightly clinked together as the base of each glass was pinched between his fingers. Turning his focus to the sudden knock at the door, his lips pulled into a soft smile. Not bothering to put the glasses down before answering the door; turning the knob with a click, on the other side are his two designated visitors for the night; _his beloved Chief and Traveler_.

“Welcome, my friends; make yourselves at home.”

The pair proceeded through the door frame; swiftly removing their full form shrouds and mantles, leaving them by the door. Patting their simple finery neatly back into place against them. Cerulean met gold as the woman gave Hades a smile that simply made him flutter at the core.

“Thank you for having us tonight, Hades.” 

Unconsciously gawking at the woman, his thoughts stumble upon themselves before Hythlodaeus elbows his arm softly; pulling him from his trance. Head hastily shifted between the two; his retort finally pried itself from him as he ran his hand through his locks, pushing them from his face with a huff before returning a smile himself.

“The pleasure is mine.”

With the trio reunited and not bound by any form of responsibility; this night was meant to be enjoyed as they pleased. Ushering for the two to make themselves comfortable; Hythlodaeus claims one of the side chairs, while Persephone seeks out a corner of the sofa, curling into herself in comfort. Hades moves to place the three glasses on the table, reaching to pick up and open the aged bottle. Watching as he pours the glasses, Persephone’s eyes widen and a small gasp parts her lips.

“Here I was about to lay question upon coffee and dessert; but here you are treating us to the finest wine upon this star - how am I able to complain now?”

“If we’re going to be technical, you treated me first.” Hades handed the others their glasses before his own, claiming the seat across from Hythlodaeus. The trio toasts to health and happiness before taking the first sip in unison; all humming in satisfaction.

“All I remember about this wine - decades ago, is how inebriated we had gotten, Seph.” Nearly choking as she continued her consumption; she brought her hand up to her mouth to clear her throat, taken aback by the man’s statement.

“By creation, don’t remind me!” A laugh from deep within left her.

Sitting with his legs crossed,Hades merely chuckled as he watched the two revel in their drunken memory; recalling his own role in all of it. Though his sights were held keenly on the woman, and _only_ her. He examined the way she held herself, hands skimming her arms, almost appearing to warm herself. How she learned forward eagerly to share a thought or idea that manifested suddenly. How delicately she cupped the glass in her hands, swirling the reddened liquid held within. Golden eyes found themselves skimming more sharply now. Tracing the way her plump lips moved as she spoke; how her chest heaved and shook with her soulful laugh. The perfect framing of her face that her silken white stands bestowed her with; the rest weaved into a lost braid laying upon her shoulder. The sharpness of her cerulean gaze when it met his. How the radiance of her soul burned with fervor, a brilliant cobalt in hue. Pursing his lips in response to his spiraling thoughts; he gets completely pulled from them when Persephone shifts to stand.

“While I have the thought, let me fulfill my wish of sharing stories of my travels with you both; compared to the latter once again.”

Hythlodaeus’s gaze fell upon the now risen woman, tilting his head slightly.

“Once again?”

Walking towards the door to access her pack, crouching as she flips it open; inquiring hands sought a specific enchanted leather-bound tome.

“On the evening of my fashionably late return, I stopped by the Bureau when only Hades remained; so I decided to spoil him ever so slightly.” With her back facing them, emerald eyes burned themselves right through Hades, their bearer holding a devious smirk. Nudging his head in the woman’s direction, Hythlodaeus gives a muted chuckle as Hades glared daggers into him. Keeping their gazes locked, the man gives his reply.

“I pray you didn’t indulge our dear Architect too much.” His tone was playful, only diminishing Hades’ facade piece by piece. Wordlessly mouthing empty threats to the man across from him, the only given retort his muted laugh. Turning to face the men, she squinted her eyes; taking note of their forcibly held normalcy.

“Are you two up to something?” 

Her lips pursed coyly as they both denied vehemently in unison. Walking back to claim her seat again, this time upon the center of the sofa, the other two shifted to sit on either side of her. Glances shifting between them, Persephone laid the tome in her lap, her fingers softly tapping against it. Pondering for a moment on the contents she wanted to show, she gave a hum of satisfaction once the idea suddenly dawned on her. Aether danced through the pages, turning them faster than they could manifest from the cover. Once the pages ceased their relentless movement, the woman cleared her throat; putting on a thespian mask. 

_“I hereby permit the start of this otherworldly lecture.”_

With her words, she pieced together images of absolute detail, painting upon an intangible canvas. The stories told with her silver tongue came to life. Snow kissed tundras that birthed the exquisite phenomenon of life infusing itself with one of the aspects of nature, their aether laced with the elements. Aether dense valleys lined with hundreds of varieties of flora, their colors as unique as the souls that walked its basin. Imposing mountains stretching for malms upon malms, a skyline completely divergent to the one their memory held all too well. Shores where the night sky was painted with brushes only the star’s creators had the blessing to wield, the dance of endless rays of color a sight to bring a tear to the eye. Tales were spun with accuracy regarding the star’s children, burdens, and creatures all held within her lands. For Azem was the Traveler, Shepard to the Stars; the soul whom with all the good in her heart dedicated herself to all that existed upon this star.

  
  
  


Lifting her gaze from the pages, it fell upon Hythlodaeus. In pure tranquility, his head rested upon her shoulder, eyes closed with soft huffs leaving him; fully taken by the realm of sleep. She delicately turned her head to face Hades, who was still holding full attentiveness. He leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the sleeping man, looking to Persephone, an inaudible laugh was shared between them. Handing the tome to Hades, Persephone sought to wake her friend up; gingerly shaking his form, his name left her lips hushed. Picking himself up with a jolt, he released a sound akin to a groan mixed with a tremble.

“O-Oh Seph, I’m so very sorry-”

Shaking her head, she mimicked his comfort from earlier that evening. Patting him on the shoulders, she gave him a reassuring smile.

“My apologies for lulling you to sleep, it seems you need it.”

Blowing a strand of hair from his face; he sighed as he stood from his seat.

“You’ve always been a magnificent storyteller, it’s quite comforting.”

“Thanks for the flattery as always, Hyth.”

Flashing her a childish grin; he stretched to release his growing fatigue. Hythlodaeus’s emerald gaze fell upon the pair still held upon the sofa.

“I believe this is my revelation to head home for tonight.” Hades lifted his wrist into view to check his watch; it was already well past midnight. Standing as Persephone did, the two walked their departing friend to the door. “I would say I am taking my leave quite late; but knowing what creatures of the night you two are, this is only the opposite” Only earning a laugh from Persephone, she moved in to give Hythlodaeus a chaste embrace. 

“It was marvelous to see you, my friend.” Pulling from him, she pinched her fingers at her chin. “Oh - and say hello to Andromeda for me.” Mumbling incoherencies to himself, he was interrupted by Hades leaning against the wall adjacent to the door.

“I’ll see you at the Bureau after you’ve actually taken some time for yourself?”

“Indeed you will.” Concealed once again and turning to his friends, he gives them a gentle nod. “I hope the rest of the night serves you well.” 

Opening the door for his friend, Hythlodaues whispered something to Hades as his cloaked form drifted past him and into the darkness of the hall. Eyes slightly widening at the processing of the hushed words, a disapproved hum left him as he shut the door slowly, the click still emmenating. With his thoughts stirring, he lingers at the door for a mere moment. Releasing the knob, he decided to return his focus to reality. Unaware of the woman’s movement behind him, he turns to catch sight of her pouring two more glasses, thus meeting the end of the bottle. Her eyes followed the movements of her hands, her cheeks were steadily flushed, clearly warm from the wine. Returning to her spot on the sofa, one hand picks up the tome while the other pats into the luxury leather beneath her palm. 

“May I continue?” Her tone was calm and welcoming; mildly _alluring_.

Expression softening, he accepted her invitation.

“Of course, Persephone.”

Moving to claim his spot beside her; his arm rests behind her upon the sofa, legs crossing themselves as he free hand was held in his lap. Shifting her own form by curling her legs into herself, she rests the tome in her now risen lap, fingers delicately searching for the former place within the pages. Hesitantly, she gently leaned into him, waiting to see if it would stir an undesired reaction, With him only merely adjusting himself to ensure more comfort on her end. Feeling his head lean against hers, Persephone let out a shaky huff, the flush of the wine blending with that of her shyness. Holding the silence for a few seconds, she cleared her throat before resuming her tales. Her tone was hushed, only bestowed for him to hear. Their aether laced together ever so slightly; moving wary at the newly found warmth.

  
  
  


With dawn now crawling up the horizon, it has been a few moments since the woman’s words slowed and then completely ceased, her being now consumed by sleep held within the comfort of Hades’ arms. Taking the tome from her lap with his free hand, he gently leaned forward to place it on the table. Delicately peeling the dozing woman from him, he lays her comfortably upon a pillow on the sofa as he shifted to stand. Grabbing the blanket that was laid over the top of the sofa, he drapes it over her form. His eyes intently watched as she nuzzled into the foreign solace. Her lips were parted with soft breaths, a few stands of ivory hung over her face. Looming over her, digits sought to tuck the tuft behind her ear. The view before him was utterly tranquil, making his soul flutter. Leaving her side, he made his way to the corridor which led to the bedroom, sleep a drifting thought in his mind. Before being lost to the corridor, he turned to gaze upon the woman once more; his lips tugging up into a smile. His hand worked the switch to wholly dim the lights, leaving the room only lit by the rays of the moon and its complemented stars.

  
  
  


_His world wasn’t quite as monochrome now, hues slowly began to make themselves manifest._


	6. Effulgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work has devoured me slightly, it's been difficult to get anything done motivation wise; I wanted to drag this out longer than a handful of chapters more, but I changed the route I wanted to take this so many times on the fly.  
> This will probably be 2-3 more chapters most likely ending in smut. Zzz.  
> Thank you too all who do read and I hope you've enjoyed thus far.

_ Bare feet pressed into dampened sand with thrilled haste, youthful laughter threaded within the sound of rolling waves. A pair of unhooded figures ran along the expansive shoreline; a young boy and girl. Their hands were intertwined as the girl led the way, her larger stride shamelessly pulling the boy behind her. Ivory hair and darkened robes drifted behind them in the salt-kissed breeze. Guiding them to a sequence of rocks that were freed with the low tide, the pair found themselves at the end of the trail, looking out to the seemingly endless horizon. _

_ The girl’s free hand removed her white mask, her gaze falling to the boy beside her, a large grin held on her face. Doing the same, his hand held hers tight as his sights remained on the sea’s horizon. _

_ “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Turning to face the girl, he gave a nod of agreement; now sharing her fervent grin. Closing her eyes as she faced the horizon once again, images were pieced together from imagination of what could be beyond what their eyes could see. _

_ “What do you think is beyond here, Seph?” _

_ “I’m not too sure, but…” Her steps found themselves behind him, hands resting on his shoulders. Bending so slightly, she rested her head upon one of his shoulders as they watched distant waves crash in the hues cast upon the water from the setting sun. “I want to one day see it with my own eyes; what do you think of that?” The boy’s gaze fell downcast watching as waves gently beat against the rock they stood upon.  _

_ “You’d come back right? I don’t want you to be gone forever...” His tone was tinged with slight uncertainty. _

_ “Why wouldn’t I come back?” Pulling slightly from him, her head tilted slightly. _

_ “I don’t know, but please do, I care about you too much.”  _

_ “Aw, how sweet of you.” _

_ Embracing him from behind, her hands reached down to press into his sides, earning a disapproving sound that led into laughter, the sadness swiftly overturned. Now sitting upon the rock watching as the sun was further consumed by the horizon, the two sat close, resting on the other. The girl brought her hand to grasp his once more, squeezing tightly. _

_ “I’ll come back, you have my word, Hades.” _

.

.

.

.

Cerulean eyes fluttered open, a hand subconsciously drifted up to swipe stray tears from their corners. The dream hastily fragmented itself in her memory. Turning from view of the sofa, Persephone groaned slightly as her fatigue was slowly being stirred from her. Sitting up, she pulled the blanket closer to her form as her eyes processed her surroundings. She was still in Hades’ apartment. Cheeks flushed slightly as memories from the previous night began piecing themselves together. Closing her eyes, she sighed as she curled into herself slightly. Thoughts drifted to the moments they shared:

  
  


_ The warmth of his breath as it tickled her ear, his arm held over her shoulders drawing her closer to him as his other free hand drew circles upon her knee. Her head rested upon his chest, listening to the echoing heartbeat held within. Her free hand moved to grasp his loosely as her head was tucked under his chin. His aether brushed against hers with delicacy, its touch soothing and laced with warmth; hers returning the same gentle affection. His essence was enthralling; full of tenderness and care...full of love? _

  
  


Pursing her lips, she shook her head vehemently, tearing herself from the memory. Cheeks were flushed red as her gaze fell to the tome still laid upon the table in front of her. Perhaps she wasn’t recalling quite accurately, considering the empty bottle perched on the table adjacent from the tome. Hugging her knees, she sunk her chin into them, debating the accuracy of her remembrance. Huffing, she shifted to stand; still holding the blanket to her as she wandered the apartment. Stepping softly, she leaned slightly to peer down the corridor; it still remained in darkness. Coming to the conclusion that Hades still hadn’t stirred; she quietly made her way to the kitchen. 

Entering, she immediately proceeded to the coffee maker; beginning a pot for herself and the man that has yet to rise;  _ typical _ . As the pot brewed, she located the cabinet that held the mugs. There was a mug that Hades had that she particularly favored, it appearing more as a bowl with a handle rather than the latter. Grabbing both the desired cup for herself and one for Hades, she poured a cup for herself, letting the rest of the pot stay heated upon the machine. Trekking back to the living room, she returned to her spot on the sofa, but not before grabbing a stay tome from a shelf to skim while waiting for the  _ prestigious  _ architect to stir from his sleep. 

Laying the tome in her lap, her hands cupped her morning sustenance; lips gently ghosting the rim of the mug, air parting her lips to cool the heated liquid. Giving no care to what she had chosen to delve into, she scanned the cover; its leather engraving reading:  _ Art of The Arcane. _ Shaking her head as she took a sip, the only thought running its way through her head was the fact that a sorcerer most absolute held onto knowledge he had surpassed centuries ago. While she had retained knowledge of what Hades has taught her, there was quite a fraction that remained a mystery to her. Instead of a mere skim, her consciousness fell deeper within the text than she had intended, failing at first to notice the figure that had decided to finally grace the world with his presence.

Sitting beside the woman with his own drink cupped within his palms, he watched in amusement as she jolted once she finally noticed him. With a gasp and a sigh of relief, she smiled at the sight of him; a hushed greeting leaving her.

“How long have you been awake?” Her eyes fell to the chronometer, squinting at it as she thought upon his question.

“An hour perhaps? I haven’t taken note.”

Facing her as he sat legs crossed upon the sofa corner opposite to her, the two enjoyed the morning coffee in comfortable silence for a while. His golden eyes studied her as she still held herself in the text. Cerulean orbs darted across the pages with haste yet tinged with accuracy; eyebrows held in a sharp furrow. He was the one to break the silence as he placed his empty mug on the table.

“Do you have any lectures today?” Lifting her sight from the pages, her expression softened.

“I only teach every other day; so today I am free from any fetters of responsibility.”

“Well, you’re free to linger as long as you wish; I don’t have anything in particular to attend to today.” Laying her head against the back of the sofa, a content sigh left her.

“Alright.” Closing the tome, she cleared her throat before speaking again. “Is there anything you would like to do perhaps?” 

“I’m perfectly content spending leisure time here with you.” Their gazes held one another for a moment before she averted her eyes with cheeks tinted slightly pink. 

“Don’t fluster me with your flattery, Hades.”

“I wasn’t trying to.” His lips pulled up into a sly smile, his eyes sharpening their gaze upon her. Her head sunk into her knees, concealing the growing blush on her face. He tilted his head at her reaction. “Since when were you so easily flustered?” Groaning at his question, a hand sought out the pillow behind her.

“Since when were you such a thorn in my side?” Throwing the pillow at the man; he caught it effortlessly, setting it softly in his lap. His expression twisted into false offense.

“Ah, your words hurt me so,  _ dear  _ Azem.” His words were laced with tease as he gave her a heartfelt laugh. Still huddled in her blanketed solace, she gave him an unintentional coy smile as her gaze averted him. Looking out the windows behind the sofa, Persephone seemed lost in thought. Without breaking from the sight in front of her, her lips were pulled into a frown; desire to spark up a completely divergent conversation.

“To have time to unwind; it’s very much a blessing. I truly missed all that I have here in Amaurot. All that I’ve had the pleasure to experience, seeing the world will never compare to all that had sewn itself here.”

“What did you miss most?” 

Pondering upon the question, her gaze fell from the window. Now resting her head on the back of the sofa, she shut her eyes. “Do you remember the beach we always went to when we were children?” His brow furrowed at her out of the blue question. 

“The one stemming from the ports?”

“Yes that one.”

“Why do you ask?”

“I dreamt of a memory regarding it last night.” Her finger traced circles into the leather of the sofa, eyes half-lidded following the movement. Running her fingers in a set of two over the top of the sofa, she began to recall her dream. “We were trailing along the shore, halting at the tip of a formation of rocks that the tides would embrace and let go as they pleased.” Contentment now graced her at the recollection, her tone and expression lost within a dream. “It was then that I had confessed my desire to see the world and all that it held - it’s also when I had promised you I would return; to never abandon what I had here.” Pulling her arm back to her, she tugged the blanket closer to her form. “This past night shared with that specific reminiscence-” Now holding herself, pink trailed itself up her neck with the hesitance to finish her statement. “It brought light upon how greatly I missed  _ you,  _ Hades.” She buried her face slightly at the conclusion of her words.

Hades’ eyes widened in retort to her words, not expecting her to say such a thing. Waiting to see if she would lift her head to meet his gaze, he softly hummed in thought.

“Since you’ve taken your seat on the Convocation, you’ve been on a copious amount of journeys across our star.” Shifting himself so he was sitting properly beside her, he shifted closer to her ever so slightly. “There has not been a single one where I haven’t recalled upon that day and the promise you had made.” Lifting her head, she let her chin rest over her arms currently laying atop her knees; she gave a gentle huff.

“How unlike you to partake in  _ childish  _ antics such as promises; let alone remember them.”

“Well, in that moment, it meant something for both you and myself; as it does now, no?” Remaining silent, she sat up slightly, pulling the blanket from her, she laid it in her lap as free digits fiddled with the fabric. “Though, the one who bestowed the promise came to mean far more to me than the words uttered between two children far more than a handful of centuries ago.” 

“Is that your fancy way of saying you missed me too?” 

“Mayhap it is.” With his words, he earned himself a laugh complemented with a smile from the woman; only until she fell silent once more. Watching her own fingers as they pulled at fragmented tassels of fabric, a hand guided itself to lace with hers; the action pulling her gaze to the man. Squeezing his hand softly, she laid her free hand atop their laced ones.

“May I confide once more?” Her tone was shaken and spun with uncertainty; though her gaze was held only with pleading paired with desperation. She swore to herself that he could hear the pelting reverberation of her heart pounding deep within her chest. Giving her a wordless nod, her grip tightened within his palm. “How long has it been since the dynamic between us presented itself as it does now? Careful affection and kindled emotion remaining unspoken. Naught but dismissal given to the possible truth that manifested itself within our hearts. My soul tires of this facade.”

As her words were spoken from her tongue, his chest constricted at the reality that was now before him. The years of denial ran through his thoughts; recollections and fragments falling into place to complete their fairly articulate puzzle. Hythlodaeus was  _ indeed  _ correct in his observations, her confirmation bringing the fact to light. Her behavior when they were alone fully contrasted to being in the presence of anyone else. On the surface, she carried herself with gregarious conviction, always vocal of her thoughts and ideas. Naturally exuberant and instigating, she was a stubborn and resilient soul; something that Hades always adored about Persephone; even if it placed her in spots for censure throughout her time. Though within his presence, she was more reserved and equanimous; completely opposite to her perceived persona. With him, she always appeared to unwind and remove her intangible mask, letting her true color be shown to him. 

Since they were children, there was a special bond between them no one could quite explain. They were polar opposites yes, but their soul’s radiance could not burn any brighter when in the presence of one another; only the most keen of eyes knew this, and now Hades did; or perhaps more so realized it. They spent their lives together though all dips and rises; their connection never ceasing or faltering. 

As they grew older, the dynamic between them did indeed begin to change; especially so after joining the Convocation. The time they shared became precious and minimal. Their nights would be spent late together, always going out of the way to see the other. When together, their behavior was minutely intimate. Small touches and affections shared between them; anything from embraces to the simple lacing of their hands as they spent their time as they saw fit. The desire for anything else was eased and sought out with the soul of another, both ghosting over the possibility of anything occurring between them, never discussing what indeed did occur between them. For years both had buried it by replacing it with the mind and soul of a stranger; though it never had sufficed for either. The two souls of crimson and azure had always sought out the other in reality, despite the denial of their bearers. As childish as it was to declare, their souls were bound by leylines born of an out of sight basin where souls were sewn into existence. They were  _ soulmates _ as some would say.

Golden eyes observed as Persephone’s expression was tinged with sorrow as she gave a heavy sigh. Beginning to pull herself from him in response to his silence, both his hands moved to grasp hers in his. Clearly disquieted, she looked upon him with wide eyes; anxiety and regret pooled within her cerulean orbs.

“My apologies, I shouldn’t-” Her voice cracked without finishing what she was meant to say. Mortified with the vulnerability and honesty she had shown him, her gaze fell downcast to her lap. With delicacy, he brought them closer, letting her rest against him as he embraced her. His hands moved across her back in succor as her waterworks softly stirred. She only lazily slugged herself against him, unsure of what to do with herself. Still pondering on a response himself, he remained there holding her.

“Do you remember when we were children and I was still quite smaller than you…” A small smile tugged at his lips. “...how you used to carry me around when I couldn’t keep up with you and my feet would begin to ache.” Turning her head, her breath tickled the crook of his neck. She hummed in acknowledgement to his question. His arm found itself under her form, moving her to be situated more comfortably within his lap. Her hand rested over his chest feeling the steady heartbeat within.

“I remember.” She croaked out her retort barely audible. “I adored doing so too, it gave you such solace” Knuckles graced her tear-stained cheek, thumb swiping at the last that threatened to fall. Sighing shakily at his touch, her eyes fluttered shut as her hand met his upon her cheek. “Your happiness has always been important to me.” His digits ran themselves through her loose ivory locks, her gaze slowly lifting to meet his. 

“You allowed me to see beauty and color upon this star; to appreciate the more simple aspects of it. Your soul gifted me the sight to see in my otherwise monochrome world.” 

To gift her such affection felt all too natural for him; his hands graced her with such tenderness, almost as if she were fragile and crystalline. Her aether reveled at his touch, her both physically pressing into his affection and brushing their aether together in harmony. Lifting from him slightly, her fingertips moved to trace softly over his cheek to his fine jawline. Their eyes were held to one another; naught but enthrallment held within their pools. With little to no distance held between them, the warmth of his breath tickled her skin. Slowly, she leaned into him; her arms draped over his shoulders. Digits traced themselves down her spine, pressing into the small of her back, pushing them closer. Through half-lidded eyes they watched one another. 

_ “Persephone - you are that world of color.”  _

His words were uttered almost lovelorn. With her breath hitching at his words, her hands traced up his neck to cup either side of his head. Tilting her head slightly, without words or warning she pressed her lips to his. At first with dismay, his eyes widened with his form stiffening. Slowly moving his touch to her waist, he allowed himself to melt into the affection, his eyes falling shut. Wandering fingers tangled themselves into his hair, tracing delicate affection upon his crown. His hands softly followed the contour of her body, expressing the desire that was once held within a dream. The reality before him - Persephone presently sat in his lap with her lips pressed to his, her touch, her radiance; all superior to any simulacrum engendered from his mind. 

Their shared affection proceeded hastily; years of desire breaking free from their fetters and releasing between them. Vexation was spun between them with their current angle. Parting from him, she shifted her weight so her legs straddled him, the rest of her laid atop his lap. With her now resting higher, her extensive tassels of white acted as a veil over their forms, both embracing and concealing their manifesting intimacy. Pressing her against him, his tongue ran over her bottom lip in request to deepen the kiss. Fulfilling his wish, a soft moan reverberated from her throat as they both explored foreign expanse. His hands found themselves held at her backside, fingertips softly dug into the plump flesh. Her hips grinded against him slightly, soft moans were pulled from them both. Gracing one another with fondness in such a way now was both foreign yet familiar; it made them feel  _ complete _ . Their aether was woven together with virtuosity, holding one another both physically and upon an unseen basin.

With the foreheads pressed to one another, they parted both flushed and with shaky breaths. Their gazes held each other unhindered. Hades’ hand cupped her cheek, a content sigh leaving him. A benevolent smile was now held on Persephone’s face as her cheeks were tinted a lively pink. Pushing from him, her fingers played with the collar of his shirt for a moment before resting at his shoulders. Humming to herself softly, she was the first to speak.

“Well, that was quite... _ unforeseen _ ; but rather pleasant.” Tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear, he gave her a chuckle in retort. His eyes merely studied her, taking in the image before him. For Hades, the soul before him was incontestably divine; both in the corporeal flesh and in aetherial radiance. His gaze sharpened as her cheeks flushed a deep red as she balled her hands in his shirt and buried her face in his shoulder. “Why do you look at me so?” Digits drew circles into her back in easement.

“Your radiance is simply alluring...absolute.”

“To hear you say such things...I never thought I would.” Humming softly, he placed a chaste kiss upon her collarbone, sighing against her skin, his eyes pressed shut.

“May I confess something, Persephone?” With mumbled confirmation bestowed against his shoulder, he gently peeled the woman from him. The woman averted his gaze, tassels of ivory concealing her expression. Furrowing his brow, he cleared his throat. “For years I had shrouded myself in naught but denial; doing all to fill the void of desire, of yearning... _ of love _ . No other has compared to all that I have felt with you, that I have felt for you.” Meekly, she lifted her sight to him. “I-” It was his turn to fall into fluster, coiling his arms around her, he clung to her tenderly, burying his face into the crook of her neck. His warm breath tickled her skin, sending a minute shiver down her spine. His hold on her tightened. “I love you, Persephone - I  _ always _ have.”

Cerulean orbs widened slightly, form freezing to process his words. Any form of coherence within her thoughts was shattered. Words of truth she merely only dreamt of rang within her ear, easily making her heart flutter so. Slowly, she returned the yearned embrace. Pressing into him, she let her eyes flutter shut as she not only embraced him, but reached out to his soul with hers, blanketing his essence with hers. 

The pair held one another as if their embrace was bygone, laced with emotions lost to the passage of time. Their consciousnesses pondered if all that occurred, if all that was said was naught but an inane dream twisted with haunting desire. Nevertheless, it was indeed their reality, the steady creation of a hue yet to be born upon this star .

  
  


_ “I love you too, Hades.” _


	7. Lazuline

Several hood-held gazes burnt themselves into papers upon wooden desks; their bearer’s hands held quills that hastily scrawled across them. Silence was held within the Hall of Natural Sciences as its inhabitants were currently occupied with the written half of their final examination for the academic year. Held upon her podium, Azem skimmed through documents of her own, a simple silver timepiece held in her hand. Under her mask, her expression contorted in deep-seated aversion. While skimming the documents before her; sights caught wind of the briefing of what her next departure from the city would entail. Releasing a huff, Azem's eyes drifted to the timepiece, her gloved thumb running over the glass that protected the needled hands. According to the piece, a mere five minutes remained; she clicked her tongue as she placed the piece on the podium, finalizing the skim of her papers. Now watching as her students whisked their enlightenment upon paper with sharpened quills, finishing up all they possibly could; the time piece began echoing upon the walls of the vast room, signifying the examination was complete. With a swipe of the air, papers glided upon an intangible breeze carried to Azem, gathering themselves neatly upon the podium as she finalized any notes of her own. Placing her utensil down, she lifted her gaze to address her students.

“With the conclusion of this half of the assessment; results for both the written and practical portions can be expected in the coming days. May Fortune be graced upon you; I shall see you all with the return of the season of harvest.” 

Concluding the statement with a bow, with a wave of her hand she dismissed the crowd; a few returned her gifted gesture before taking their leave. Watching for a moment more as group by group shuffled through the exit, she turned to step down from her post with exams in tow. Finding herself at her desk, she took a seat releasing a deepened sigh. This day would mark the conclusion of the second semester; time drifting into that of summertide, Azem’s season of being departed from the city once again. Upon hearing the resonating click of the doors finally held shut within the hall, the woman pulled down her hood, shaking her head slightly at the newfound freedom. Still bearing her mantle, gloved hands began shuffling through countless pages of her students’ scrawl, each set bestowed their own sheet of her notes and gradings. Tilting her eyes up to the sudden creak of the doors, a figure clad in detailed robes akin to hers strolled in. Returning her sight to the papers in front of her, she waited for the visitor to stroll down from the sloped walkway before greeting them.

“Ah and what business does the Architect hold with the Hall of Natural Sciences on this day?”

“Perhaps the one I was seeking out is not presently held within their office - so this was my next destination.” Azem merely chuckled at his retort. Steps guided themselves to her desk, their bearer leaning against its edge. Watching the woman as she sifted through papers with ink and quill, his head tilted in inquiry. “Did the examinations go smoothly?”

“For the most part, yes. Though - I have to get through just over a few hundred before my departure…”

“Ah…I do recall.” 

Ceasing her work for a moment, she held herself in thought before turning to the man.

“But let us not dwell on that idea too deeply at the moment.” He only gave her a roughened huff in response while crossing his arms over his chest, now adorning a frown under the curved lip of his mask. Sharing his frown now, the woman placed the quill in its ink pot, letting her fingers tap away at the wood. “It’s not obligatory that I attend to these immediately and I  _ did _ get through a decent amount as of now.” Pushing herself from her seat and stowing her work away within its proper place, her hand was softly placed on his shoulder in reassurance. “Why don’t we take our leave as well? We still have a decent piece of this day to do as we please, unless in reality you must attend to other matters.”

“I have naught else to attend to.” His arms were still crossed as his gaze fell to the woman in front of him.

“Will you continue to pout or shall we be on our way?” With a concealed scowl, he mumbled his confirmation. Earning a laugh from the woman, her touch fell from his shoulder to take his hand in hers; eased with a gentle brush of aether to one another. Guiding them to the door, she fixed her hood over her head. She paused their trek before exiting. “I do need to stop by my office quickly if that is alright with you? Otherwise you can meet me at the main hall.”

“I’ll give you the company, Seph.” 

“Alright!” Beaming at his statement, she pushed through the door, still holding his hand within hers. On the other side of the doors was the pathway that connected each section of the Akadaemia, from the Words of Mitron, up to the Words of Lahabrea. Lined with seemingly endless amounts of crystalline purple trees, the view was utterly tranquil. The pair walked softly pressed to one another in comfortable silence. Persephone was thankful of her mask in the moment and its ability to conceal that light blush that raised upon her cheeks. Tilting her head up to examine the man as they walked, her gaze was held upon the unshrouded part of his face, the staple scowl still held upon it. When his own gaze turned to meet hers, the moment her eyes met the complementing sharp ones painting atop the surface of his mask; she hastily turned her focus back to the path in front of them. Receiving a teased laugh from Hades, she gave him a gentle shove without parting them, only heightening his laughter as she joined in. Clearing her throat, she broke their silence.

“How was your day down at the Bureau?” 

“Busy as always, though I had business at the Capitol this afternoon, so Hythlodaeus is dealing with said  _ mess _ .”

“Still overwhelmed with concepts from flourishing students of the Akadaemia are we?” Her tone was tinged with teased inquiry, following her statement with a small laugh, only making Hades scoff.

“Very much so - but most are from  _ your  _ students specifically.”

“Ah, you say that as if it’s such a horrible occurrence.” She began softly humming to herself, her eyes tracing their syncing steps. Thoughts began reminiscing over the handful of moons that had passed since her previous return. “It’s been such a lively time with my students this time around; so many filled with enthusiasm and potential, utterly soul-stirring.” 

The woman fell into a ramble of her time throughout the past eight moons of her time spent at the Akadaemia. Hades merely watched as her essence fluttered as she spoke, the happiness it laced her with; his eyes could lose themselves in the hue of her joy until time itself ceased. Her free hand gestured as she spoke vividly, the other refusing to free itself from his. His concealed golden gaze burned into the red mask that fully concealed her; the image of the woman being pieced together from memory most precise within his head. Picturing the way her lips were tugged up happily as she spoke, how her cerrelan eyes wandered the expanse of the environment before her, taking in the radiance of all around her. The way her brow furrowed when her thoughts pieced together words of explanation. The man was caught in her inadvertent trance, however; he wouldn’t have it any other way. They both had one another in ways they both only cerebrated upon until fairly recent times. With the way the dynamic between them was now; his soul dreaded parting with her, losing her. Though they were beside one another in their ever immortal existence, this was different. His wishes, hopes, and dreams were finally made manifest - and Hades was hopelessly enamored, though he was in complete denial of said proposition.

_ “Reality to Emet-Selch, are you there?” _

Getting pulled from his thoughts, he shook his head vehemently with a sigh all followed up with a small smile.

“My apologies - I was lost in thought.”

“I could tell.”

With her falling quiet, they continued their walk in silence, only the sound of the breeze brushing against the trees tied with hushed conversation of the few remaining wanderers upon the path. 

Persephone still remained oblivious to the way he saw her, how he looked upon her with such fondness; how much she  _ truly  _ meant to him.

While they did confess the truth of their shared love and fondness for one another; both of them still held mild reluctance in their  _ newly  _ declared relationship - though neither of them brought light upon it. Especially with her departing from the city in a few days for at most another four moons; it brought out the buried fears and uncertainty spun with the duty their lives demanded of them.

  
  
  


Parting from Hades to fiddle the key into the lock of the door, light slowly seeped into the dimmed environment of the office. Following her in, he held himself at the room’s center scanning his surroundings. Gracing her touch over the switch to light the room, her form shuffled past him swiftly as she proceeded to her desk. Wooden drawers were being pulled on their tracks with harrowing creeks. Squinting under his mask, Hades pondered for a moment upon the missing flamboyant presence from the room.

“Where’s Circe?”

Popping her head up, a strand of hair fell free from her hood and was draped over her mask. 

“I had taken her to Andromeda a few days ago to watch over her before I depart.”

“I see...”

Her gaze lingered for a moment watching Hades as he remained perched at the center of the room.

“You’re more than welcome to make yourself comfortable, Hades.” Turning to her, he remained held there, silent. Standing straight, she removed her mask and laid it upon the wooden desk; walking around to stand before him. “Are you alright ?” Softly she lifted her hands, slowly removing his mask so their eyes could meet. “You’re pouting again.” Her voice was soft and her lips pulled into a frown, her tease only holding warm intention. Looking at her, his own scowl deepened as he hastily averted her gaze. Her free hand cupped his cheek, as her fingertips traced gentle affections into his skin. With her touch leaving him, she moved to embrace him, pressing her fore against his shoulder. “My apologies for mentioning it once more…” Sighing softly, his arms found themselves around her, pressing her close to him, his chin now resting atop her head; his hold around her protective. Soft fingertips traced circles into his back as she smiled softly to herself. “I’m not gone yet, you know.” Letting his eyes fall shut as he held her, he exhaled deeply.

“I know, it’s just-” He stopped himself short and prevented any further vulnerability to seep through to her sight. Turning her head, she rested a hand upon his chest, cerulean orbs scanning shakily.

“It’s quite heart-rending to lose what you’ve just wholly gained, is it not?” Widening his eyes slightly upon hearing her words, he gently pulled her form from him, resting his hands upon her shoulders, their grasp tightening ever so minutely. Her gaze was downcast, a weakening smile held on her face. “You needn’t tell me those words twice; but all will be well - as it always has been.” Looking up at him now, her smile widened, though it wasn’t truthful. The pain behind it held a salient hue in her aether; the flicker deeper than the midnight sky. Slowly, he lifted his hand to her, knuckles brushing over her cheek as his hand then worked to lower her hood. Cupping her face, he lowered himself to place a chaste kiss upon her fore, earning a soft hum from the woman as her eyes fluttered shut. 

“All will be well.” 

“It will.”

Running her fingers over his red mantle, fingertips tracing the white lines. Offering it back to him, he took it from her, turning it in his grasp to look upon it. Smiling softly, he let his arms drape to his sides.

Lifting his sight, he watched as Persephone retreated back to her desk reaching into the drawer she was previously filing through. Fingers pinching a small envelope between them, she gave a sound of exclamation upon its discovery. Reaching for the pack held atop her desk, she tucked it safely into a small pocket within; Hades only gave her a chuckle as retort to her antics.

“Is that the article in which we trekked here for?”

“Precisely.” She gave him an enthusiastic nod in tandem with a complementing grin.

“What is it?”

Meeting his gaze, she brought a finger to press to her lips; giving him naught but silence; implying it was a privy note. Slinging the pack over her shoulder and across her form; she lifted her arms, releasing the knot that held her hair in order to fix it. Pulling the hair to tighten the knot’s hold, she shook her head, letting the ivory locks dance around her form. Pushing in the chair, she picked up her mask, leaving her spot behind the desk. His gaze sharpened upon her as she approached him. Letting her arms fall to her sides, she tilted her head looking at the man. 

“Is something amiss?”

“Not at all…” Giving the woman a smile, he pressed the mask to his face, straightening his hood. “You wholly as you are is simply beautiful; an alluring sight” Scoffing timidly, she worked her own mask back into place, concealing the creeping flush up her neck.

“The flattery, Hades - is not needed.”

“Though you  _ do  _ know I will continue to bestow you with it.”

“I’ve taken note -  _ Architect _ .” Assisting with pulling her hood up and working it into place; his finger gently ran along the lining of it, smoothing the seams and it framed her concealed expression.

“May we take our leave, my dear?” With a soft chuckle, she gave him a soft nod.

“Of course.”

Ushering the man through the door first, she fiddled with the door’s lock ensuring it was locked. Turning to Hades, she gasped softly as he suddenly took her hand in his, lacing their fingers as his thumb traced her knuckle. Humming contently, she leaned into him, resting her head upon his shoulder. There they began their trek home together, focusing on naught but each other. 

.

.

.

.

Held at her counter within the main lobby, Andromeda scanned the expanse of the remaining inhabitants; her fingers idly tapping away at the marbled counter in the midst of her boredom. It was slower this day compared to most others, considering it was the conclusion of the academic year, only positioned researchers and alike were the ones to occupy the halls of the Akadaemia for some time to come. With a huff, she pushed from her seat, stepping to the countless lined boxes upon the wall behind her. Her fingertips traced over the engraved metal plates lined with names and titles alike; searching for one most specific. Though she knew the layout by heart - she deeply appreciated those whose names were held upon the wall, taking time to give thought to them all. Stopping at the box of the beloved traveler, her dear friend and an absolute tumultuous goof. Shaking her head, she pulled any post that was left for Azem; knowing that she was still present upon the grounds of the Akadaemia. Setting the articles down on the lower counter, she took her seat once more. Pulling a tome from a shelf tucked under the counter, she let the cover fall open, fingertips spilling the pages against the cover ending with a sharp stop at the desired page. Tracing over the text, the woman was taking note if there were any remaining appointments for the coming evening, preparing to contact anyone that may have been needed. With a minor sound of exclamation, her touch held a line of the page, free hand reaching for the bell telephone. Pressing the shell to her ear beneath her hood, she stood once again with the base of the phone held in her hands as she paced her booth slowly. Hearing a click of respondence, Andromeda gave a lively greeting to the person present on the other end. Giving details of their coming meeting, their discussion ensues. Facing from her counter, the Akadaemia secretary failed to notice the figure who had approached it.

With a soft tap of the tablebell, the woman was peeled from her conversation momentarily, a widened smile now held under the lip of her ivory mask. Finishing up the conversation over the line, she placed the shell back into its base, holding the bell phone at her waist.    
  
“Hello, Hythlodaeus.” Her face held a timorous smile as she proceeded to the counter, placing the bell phone down.

“Greetings, my beloved.” His tone was playful yet genuine. Shaking her head, she gave a soft laugh. Sitting down, she closed the tome placing it back in its formal resting place, looking up at the man that currently leaned on her counter with his head resting in his palm and elbow perched.

“What brings you here?”

“I decided to part from the office for a little change in atmosphere, though Emet-Selch doesn’t know this.”

“So you’ve decided to come down here and gift me adoration as I work then, yes?”

“Only if that would be what you desire.” With an impish grin, he turned to lean against the counter and take in the view of the hall for himself.

“The company is nice itself, Hyth.” 

Pulling the quill from its pot, she began attending to the remainder of her work. The pair holding their company in silence. Andromeda soaked in the ambiance of the hall, hushed and reverbarent voices tracing the air. Echoes of footsteps and towering doors laced with melodic dings of countless elevators. Her scrawl moved in harmony with the play of the environment - that was until a loud thump of a hand meeting the counter tore her from focus.

“Andi- look!”

Jolting in response to his sudden movement, her hand knocked the ink pot over, thankfully sparing her work of a harsher fate. 

“Hythlodaeus - look what you made me do.” Sulking with her current predicament, she turned her gaze to the man after his sudden obnoxious outburst; grateful it didn’t turn any gazes their way.

‘Andiii,  _ look _ !” His chin gestured in a general direction towards the stairwells; with her gaze wandering to fall upon what he cryptically spoke of, her eyes widened slightly beneath her mask. 

“ _ Oh _ .” Lowering herself behind the counter ever so slightly, she began laughing softly to herself. “My, my I never thought I’d see it.”

“Me neither.”

Both watched as the Architect and Traveler walked together hand in hand; naught but contentment lacing them both. Holding her own head in her hand, she was spared by lady luck that the counter hid her form. Noticing the gaze of the Architect turning to them; the woman sunk in her chair as Hythlodaeus was left in the open to feel the seething gaze of his friend. 

Time seemed to stop as the two stared at one another. Hythlodaeus held his mouth agape as his formerly crossed arms fell to his sides. Knowing all too well he had no rightful reason to be here at the Akadaemia; his back sunk softly against the marbled counter. Holding her hand over her mouth, Andromeda attempted to stifle her rising laughter, eventually pressing her fore against the lower counter.

“Seems like the Chief got caught by his superior as opposed to the latter.” With the man turning to her with a softened scowl upon his face, he groaned as his view returned to the hall, Emet-Selch now held still with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Ah, wait till he hears that I’ve completed my tasks for the day.”

“I wonder how much that rings true.”

“I’ll return soon, Andi.”

Giving a heaved sigh as she recovered from the sudden burst of jest, she poked her head back up, noticing as Hythlodaeus parted from the counter heading over to the beckoning Architect, as Azem shuffled over to Andromeda’s counter for some business of her own. Looking up to her friend, Andromeda gave the woman a smile. Pushing the pile of post across the counter to Azem, a small white envelope met Andromeda in tandem. Tilting her head slightly, she softly grasped it from under the other woman’s gloved fingertips.

“Where is this little one heading?” With the red masked woman leaning in closer, a whisper fell into the air, barely audible. Furrowing her brow beneath her mask, within Andromeda’s head, gears began to stir and click into place. With a silent nod of confirmation, she slid the envelope under her sleeve, concealing it. Leaning to view the pair of men currently conversing, the two appearing to remain civil; she then looked back to Azem. “So, how are you and Hades as of late?”

“All is quite swell between us.” Azem’s gaze was set downcast as she drew circles against the marbled counter. “Though-” Her tone fell, hands gathering her post slowly; slipping it into her pack.

“You depart in a few days' time.”

“Just so.” 

Andromeda placed a hand a top Azem’s, grasping it tightly. 

‘Seph, hey.” Pulling the woman’s gaze from the counter, she gave her a warm and reassuring smile. “I understand how difficult this time and circumstance appears on the surface; though deep down you both know all will be well, it always has. The only condition changing is that you two are now - well…”

“ _ Lovers? _ ”

“Exactly!” Cheery and bubbly as usual, Andromeda stood from her seat hastily, startling the other woman. Lowering her tone, she huffed softly. Holding both of Persephone’s hands, lifting them to her lips slightly, she whispered against them. “All will be well, my friend.”

“Funnily enough, Hades had reassured me the same.”

“See?” Andromeda set down Persephone’s hands gently, a tender touch running over her knuckles. “When will I see you again, my friend?”

“Most likely with the coming of the next season.”

“Then I wish you safe travels, dear Azem; and I shall see you upon your return.”

“Thank you, Andromeda.” 

Assuming the woman parted from her with a smile complemented to hers, Andromeda observed as she returned to the two men, giving her farewells to Hythlodaes as well. With Hades and Persephone taking their leave from the Akadaemia, Hythlodaeus made his way back to the secretary’s counter. Pulling the envelope from her leave, she had begun to examine it. He observed as Andromeda fiddled with the small envelope, extensive inquiry written within her action, though not daring to open it.

“Where did you obtain that?”

“Seph gave it to me, with untypical directions of what to do with it.”

“Oh? How peculiar, what were they?.”

“All I know it, it must be left on the desk of the Architect with the arrival of the season’s first illuminated moon.”

With Hythlodaeus furrowing his brow and tilting his head; he gave a dramatized shrug.

“How  _ abstruse _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind thrives off fluff and my oc's, send help.


	8. Opaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so entertaining to write and I absolutely adore it. Hope you enjoy! <:

Ten and six days had come and gone since Persephone’s departure from the city. The esteemed Traveler was trailing the numerous isles to the east, the region experiencing minute struggles of unfruitful land and various overpopulation of certain fauna; though after those were dealt with, other ventures were probable to pop up upon personal requests from the populace of the region. So the woman’s time would be bided resourcefully during her absence.

For Hades, time had passed soberly up until this point with it holding no intention of changing its current pace. He was either held within the Architect’s Bureau or attending to business at the Capitol with his fellow stewards of the star; worldly tidings and such discussed and elucidated. Lacking the presence of Persephone was aberrant this time around, but within palpable reason. As she herself described the phenomenon: _It’s quite heart-rending to lose what you’ve just wholly gained;_ and her words couldn’t be threaded with any more truth. 

Though this would be a yearly occurrence for all of time that was in the midst of being written or has yet to be written, it was part of their intertwined lives; and for two souls completely enamored with the other, it was _utterly abysmal._

Hades had never quite reflected on just how much her quintessence had entangled itself within his life. Missing her and more so than he’d care to admit, he felt as if he was an overly attached child helplessly in love. On the daily he had become accustomed to waking up beside her; their bodies softly entangled as he held her protectively. Always reveling in the way she stirred every morning; pulling her from the realm of sleep and its fetters with a kiss to the temple and digits lost and twirling within her hair. Her face nuzzling into his chest to escape from the sunlight seeping into the room, but also to conceal any rising fluster to her being. How time would appear to cease as their lips would press together in harmony as they were still swathed in the warmth of the sheets and kissed by faint rays of light. Free time of their days spent journeying through the city to wherever the other was, giving tender and more than welcomed company to each other whether they were occupied or the latter. In Between lectures, Persephone loved to drop by and enjoy her break with him, despite him already being preoccupied more often than not. The woman always made sure he took care of himself in the midst of his work, habitually splitting any meal she had brought along with her, knowing all too well he would forget the existence of sustenance otherwise while engulfed in his work. Instead of searching for time to spend together, they made and claimed it themselves, no matter the circumstance. On numerous occasions he would arrive home later than she would, walking through the door at unholy hours of the night. Usually he would arrive to the scene of her curled up on the sofa with a tome laid open in her lap or her already occupying the bedroom, sound asleep both warm and tranquil. Hades could never tire of Persephone’s sleep laced response to whenever he slipped into bed beside her. Cerulean orbs would flutter open, somehow illuminating within the dim gleam of the moonlight that wholly reflected upon the marbled floors and shrouded her form. Giving him a smile as a greeting as she stretched her from laying her arm over the empty spot beside her. Always has he felt her gaze laid into him as he readied himself to retire for the night; both intrigue and adoration held within her blue pools. The second he pressed into the mattress, her arms would find themselves around him, her only response a fatigued hum as he returned the affection; both clinging to the other as if eternity had parted them. These actions were bound to repeat themselves all in due time.

.

.

.

.

Red threads were laced with sunlight, painting colored streaks akin to that of a prism. Held within the palm of his hand and presented to the light entering the window, rested the reddened lily encased in crystalline acrylic. Letting his hand that held the flower fall in his lap, his gaze fell to the surroundings outside the office pane. The growing day was absolutely stunning. The sun held itself high over the horizon, its warmth kissing the world down below; gifting the citizens of the city with intimate affection and good-spirits. The idyllic aurora held on the heaven’s basin existed absolute to its complemented luminary, its constellation embodied; the very being bearing the mantle of Traveler, the sun among her stars, their shepherd - Azem.

How Hades was proud of her; the person she had become, what she has achieved thus far; _completely_ and _unconditionally_ proud. From a young age, Persephone had always been inquisitive and particularly curious, bearing an ardent passion to learn all of the world she stood upon. Always carrying herself with the goodness of her heart, she was deeply respected and highly regarded by many. With all of that, she was placed in a reputable position; employing it to complete sufficiency. All of which she had desired and wished for since their days of youth.

Many admired her, including himself; so for one, specifically _him_ \- to ever entertain the thought of ever being with the woman; it seemed utterly inane to do so. Their friendship was naught but platonic, or so they both had thought. That fact they acknowledge now is that had never been the case in all of their time knowing one another.

Scoffing in retort to his own thoughts, he set the acrylic down on his desk as he rose from his chair. Leaning against the window as he peered down to the streets below, he observed as they were teeming with countless cloaked figures. The desire to be held among them and escape from his work was ever growing; though that wasn’t what he ultimately desired. Pushing from the window softly and turning back to his desk; he stretched slightly before his eyes caught an article at the floor of his door. Recognizing it immediately, he stepped to the door hastily. Squatting down, he picked it up and pinched it between his gloved fingertips. Curious as to who could’ve _deliberately_ placed it there, knowing all too well that he hadn't dropped it himself; nevertheless he chose not to dwell upon it. In his head, it clicked that this was the envelope Persephone had retrieved from her office that one evening prior to her departure. Returning to the window, his sight burned into the article, contemplation lacing him. Twirling it within his grasp, he swiftly broke the wax seal, pulling the contents from the sheathing envelope. Unfolding the maliciously folded slip of paper, his breath hitched as his eyes met the opening fragment of text scrawled upon it. Looking around the office, almost suspiciously as if he was being watched, he returned his focus back to the paper while exhaling sharply. Drowning out all the ambiance that bombarded his hearing, his eyes began to pool with the contents of the slip; the voice of another filling his senses.

  
  


_My beloved, Hades._

  
  


_While my dawn began in this city, I have lived over so many plains of various cities and lands alike; for the longest time not having that one specific thing to call home. Though, through all the time I have lived upon this star, my true home was made manifest with those I had met and befriended within said time; and those were very few - but, I believe they know who they are. By creation do I miss them dearly when I am gone._

_From the deepest part of my heart and from my very soul, I give an apology for all the times I’ve had and will have to depart from our dear Amaurot and from you especially. It’s both a trial and tribulation which has brought me fear and uncertainty as the years have passed and immensely so within the moment I have written this and eternity hereafter._

_Lacking the tenacity and courage for once, I must tell here or it may as well be not at all. With utmost certainty, I am able to confirm and confess that my heart lies with yours and never will with another for as long as time to be written. For ages, I had held my adoration from afar with it seeping into reality a minute amount of times, me childishly instigating and entertaining what seemed like such a foolish idea._ _So desperately burying the truth from myself, I sought to find another fit for the void that tore itself into me both so suddenly and with definition. I yearned for you and naught else; but it never felt proper to see that through. I maintained that facade for as long as I could endure it. Seeing you with any other seethed me, desperation stirring with headache maimed me on my own accord; still carrying the refusal of my own soul-stirred emotion._

_To have you now as I so hopelessly dreamt of - it brings elation and ease; filling the void torn into my heart perfectly. Yet it also stirs up unease. I despise having to grace over the fact that the position I hold and the responsibilities that it comes with brings a barrier between us; I am absolutely devoted to either branch. I have no desire to bring any form of displeasure or pain upon you._ _Perhaps a skewed perspective manifested within my mind, but I simply do not wish the relation we have to break its bridge over any trivial or known ideas. For if I were to lose you, it would be beyond shattering._

_I wish you could see our grandiose star by my side, it’s absolutely magnificent. I cannot wait any more patiently for my return; and judging by your behavior as we parted, I can assume it is similar for you._

_I love you, Hades; that much is certain. That will ring true now and forevermore._

  
  


_With soul-spun love,_

_Persephone_

  
  


Hades’ free hand reflexively removed his mask and placed it on top of his desk as he still held himself at the window. Golden eyes scanned her scrawl over and over, the words resonating with him continuously as he did. His heart pounded within his chest, the beat echoing up into his head. Knowing she parted each and every time with that pain held within her heart, the facade that played the part perfectly; it tugged the precise strings within him to stir up emotion. Turning to his desk, he tossed the slip upon it. Pinching his fore, he gave a shaky sigh. With his palms resting against the wood, his eyes fall upon the slip that slowly retreated back into its folded creases. Noticing that there was spare text on the reverse side, he picked it up once more, turning it to the now known contents.

  
  


_P.s_

_This should’ve been left for you on the eve of the first full moon of the summertide season. On the following night, prior to when the moon is at its highest point; I kindly request that you make a venture out to the shores down by the ports; where we used to spend much of our time as children. There is a simple ware hidden within the furthermost trail of rocks parting from the shore, though you may want to find it when the tide is low, knowing that night the tide would be somewhat inundating. Once found, you are not to open it, not at that moment at least. Proceeding to the peak of the trail, ceasing your trek there; the last stepping stone is where it may be opened. From there, all will fall into place if done correctly; though knowing you, Architect - you will be precise and correct as always._

  
  
  


Tracing her writing with his fingertips, an assuming image of the woman as she had written the letter was drawn in his head. Mystified yet curious, his lips tugged up into a smile. Folding the slip back up, he looked up to the chronometer on the wall, indicating it was slightly past midday. Hades had much to get through at the Bureau for the coming day. Pulling his chair out to sit down, he prepared himself to get as much done as he could so he may fulfil the Persephone’s request the following night. She was always known to be sly and cryptic in countless ways, but this? This was something new and not one of her typical schemes. It filled Hades with the excitement and inquiry of a child. For once in a recent time, he looked forward to tomorrow; patiently waiting to see what the sun would personally bestow him.

.

.

.

.

The cycle of life and death was perpetual, unchanging from the moment the universe was birthed from the hands of ancient creators. The cycle was present in many if not all aspects; with the existence of souls flowing to and from the corporeal world, and up to the stars with the relationship of pure desolation between the sun and moon with the dawn of every new day. Pure symbiosis was present in all such rhythms; there is no life without death, and there is no death without life; all remains in perfect balance - as all things should be.

Presently, it was time for the moon to light the sky with its full illumination; lighting the surface of the earth in opalescent film. The stars dappled the darkened sky, their luminescence burning with consummated aether as they danced upon their heavenly basin. With their dance, constellations of primeval past were manifested, formation defined and everlasting with the blessing of their moon. Wholly as the moon was, it pushed and pulled the tides of the seas with controlled chaos, waves rising in curls and crashing with elegance into their own. The current drew itself in and out as if the sea itself had a breath of its own; slow and steady it parted from the shores, offering the fine sand foam and nature’s trinkets alike.

A singular trail of steps lined the dampened shore; the imprints slowly but surely losing definition as the current gently bathed them on precise occasion. A figure paced parallel to the moving water, bare steps pressing into the soft sand. One hand held a pair of aged leather shoes, the other holding an opaque glass cylinder. Unhooded, ivory locks were let loose in the soft ocean breeze, strands framing the revealed golden gaze of the bearer.

Carefully stepping on to the first of the line of refined and corroded stones; small steps paired with precise leaps carried him down the line all the way to the edge. Waves beat against the grains of the shards of aged earth; bursts of air pockets echoing in the narrow spaces between them. Ceasing their trek, shoes were placed down atop the occupied rock. Sitting down at the curved edge, feet slowly sank into the crisp water; mumbled profanities lost to the air in response to the sudden chill. Relaxing his posture with a sigh, he brought the cylinder into his lap; hands running over it in examination. The cylinder itself was opaque, but it seemed to reflect the night’s light, as if it was laced with aether. Knowing he was on par with the schedule that was given to him, he slowly twisted the top, a small pop in retort to its removal. Once again, there was a slip of paper, this time rolled up and tied off with a trim of red ribbon; except there was something shifting beneath it. Shaking out whatever else was contained within the cylinder, a small lilac colored stone fell into his lap, a series of etchings laid into its surface. Picking it up, he ran his thumb over the carving, it appeared as if it was a constellation, though one he did not recognize. The stone itself held a considerable amount of aether. It felt warm held within his hand, giving a sense of succor. Cupping the stone in his grasp, his attention returned to the slip of paper. Pulling the end of the neatly tied knot that held it raveled, it slowly came undone, the spiral of the slip loosening. Spreading the paper within his lap, he began to take in the contents laid upon it.

  
  
  


_Under ageless stars, apart from the another_

_With raveled reverie, fervor, and ardor_

_Two souls their bond stretched thin_

_Love ingrained in the tethers of time and space_

_Essences scorched thereafter_

_Appetency pushing yet pulling_

_Hearts asunder in discord and trepidation_

_Serendipity spinning contrary hued threads_

_The absolute genesis of a tone untold_

_Serene amaranthine_

  
  
  
  


A sharp breeze tore his focus from the words, his gaze pulled to the darkened horizon, except it wasn’t as dark anymore. Squinting to sharpen his sight, something appeared to be approaching upon the more irate waves. Manifestations of pure aether stirred beneath the surface of the water, beautiful threads of lapis treading ever closer. Widening his eyes once the sea’s assault was about to meet him, he held a hand out with a targe of aether in refuge. However, what was expected to meet him never did. His eyes met the gaze of an engendered concept; a bird. Letting his hand fall, he observed the creation floating before him sharply. It wasn’t fully developed, only laced together with simple and temporary traces of aether. _Her aether - she created this_ . The bird before him was a reflection of an aged image of Circe; Pavo Panoptes its formal name; _the all seeing_.

Extending his arm out to it, it leaned its head into his touch; soft rattles leaving it in response to his affection. Earning itself a chuckle from the man, it flared its aether-kissed lapis feathers. Pulling from him with a passionate squawk, it spun on its own center, the image suddenly fracturing before him. With a jolt he fell back, falling enthralled with the scene before him.

The gleaming fractions of aether swirled around him, weaving around him with the energy of heightened gales. Beginning a dance of their own, fragments pieced together, forming reflections of other concepts in which he held recognition. Pushing himself up, he watched in awe, a smile now held upon his face. Flocks of doves rose and fell in perfect formation, dipping to swiftly grace the splashing of minute waves. Small fish weaved between the rocks, their glow radiating from the crevices, illuminating the nature-made walkway. Some threw themselves up from the water in groups, small slaps radiating as they dipped back into the water. Even the sea itself seemed to come alive with magick, countless other creatures now teaming below. Leaning slightly, he peered down into the water, fascination filling his golden pools. Morpho butterflies fluttered around his form, some landing on the rocks and others losing themselves on the lively breeze. Letting one fall on an extended finger, he brought it closer to him to eye it sharply. As he did, it’s form dissipated into blue mist lost to the air almost instantly. The gift of life swiftly taken with the mere blink of an eye. Slowly, the aetherial creations dissipated into the darkness one by one their radiance lost gracefully akin to leaves upon the wind. Left alone illuminated by the moon, he sharply exhaled, opening his palm to look at the engraved stone one again. It had begun glowing and softly vibrating. Hearing a chirp, he gasped softly as his gaze fell to his feet; a lonesome dove all that remained. Raising his brow slightly as the dove pecked at him, he bent down with a minor scowl as he gazed upon at the bird. Out of nowhere, it flew up to perch upon the forearm of the same hand that held the stone. Perplexed, the man allowed it to carry out its antics. Pinching the skin of his hand with its beak, he gently flinched at the action. Assuming it was drawn to the stone, considering their aetheric build was identical, he turned his hand and opened his palm. The dove tilted its head at the sight of the stone, then turning to the man. Giving one last chirp, its essence too fell into mist but immediately drawing itself to the stone. Mildly bewildered, he stood once more. The stone was shaking more pronounced now, the glow of it formidable. At its center a beam of light shot out, temporarily blinding him. Raising his arm to shield his eyes, warmth had suddenly engulfed his senses; giving him the indication to take in the sight that was before him. 

Lowering his arm, reality before him felt as it has ceased; a lucid dream replacing it. His eyes were locked to the figure before him, a blessing gifted from the stars themselves. An exemplary aetheric mirror image of the maker themselves stood across from the man. Though simplified as it was, it was a secure assumption that the lapis-spun figure was her. Her locks flowed loosely around her, shaping her foreign angelic-like form. She was spared the swathing of all that could possible shroud her form; an untethered spirit. Standing a full head below him just as her personal corporeal form did, she approached him ever so slightly. Still under the impression he’s caught in a dream, he only watched her as she lessened the distance between them; utterly stupefied with awe tinging his expression. The hand cupping the stone was still held out in front of him. Holding his hand within hers, together grasping the stone, soft echoes began to seep into his mind. Her voice spoke to him without the parting of her lips; whispered invocations birthed from reverie threaded with paced thoughts, all seething within his mind, boiling the blood that ran through his veins, etching themselves into his very core. Lacing their hands together and raising them with the stone pressed in between their palms, she pressed closer to him, resting her head at the crook of his neck, as she wrapped her other arm around him as he did the same. Her touch was warm and tender, giving all manner of succor to him. Prayers of promise and ache shivered across their new found link.

  
  


_“With this stone, my soul lies in your presence always and yours with mine. Aether of memory and creation piece this stone together thread by thread. I too am held under the same stars and see this as you do at this very moment; this is no dream._

_Across the rift I remain - across the rift I shall return._

_Pressed to the soul, call upon me at any given moment and I shall heed._

_For we are bound by evocation and far more._

_With present bindings, this is all I may provide at this time._

_Know this, I am always with you. All you must do is look to the stars and there you shall find your answer.”_

  
  
  


All of a sudden, her form gradually began its phase of dissipation, although more slower compared to the other creations. The grasp of their hands tightened and she pulled from him. Grasping both his hands in hers, she pressed her fore to them as they were held with prayer.

_“As quickly as it arrived, I must withdraw._

_We will be reunited - we will._

_I love you, Hades.”_

  
  


Lowering their hold, she peeled one of her hands to cup his cheek, a gentle swipe moving across it. Moving softly, she closed the distance between them; a given kiss just as warm, as comforting, and love-laced as if she was truly present. Watching sorrowfully as her remaining aether fell apart, he held her; gentle petals scattering upon the summertide breeze. The radiance of the fragmented vitality scattered gracefully, losing itself to the darkness as all else did. Alone once more, the ambiance of the water beating against the rocks paired with swirling of the tides and the waves it crashed returned. Examining the stone, its lilac color deepened, no longer a familiar hue. The etching upon it changed, a constellation held within his knowledge now in his sight. Bootes - the herdsman of the sky and shepherd to the stars. With a scoff, he smiled, appreciating the detail. Looking up to the dark embraced sky, the sight was wholly magnificent as always. If he was in need of an answer, all he had to do was look to the stars and their shepherd was sure to follow, for that much was certain. Closing his eyes, he softly pressed the stone to his lips.

  
  
  


_**“Pray return to me, forever and always, my dear shepherd - Persephone.”** _


	9. Aureate

Four moons had wholly come and gone, the cycle of balance upon the star everchanging. Within Amaurot, the season of Harvest was swiftly approaching upon the horizon, its effects beginning to show. The trees and other flora that adorned the streets began to lose their vibrancy and fullness. Along with the embrace of quietus claiming life of all alike. No longer had a tender warm breeze come with the evening; instead it was crisp and unwelcoming, de-crowding the streets and parks that were otherwise bustling and occupied for more or less the entirety of most days. People had come to adopt their heavier robes as time had passed by, though some clung to the latter as they favored the warmth.

The Macarenses Angle was the central aetheryte plaza that granted access to the most prominent destinations within the city; the series of bureaus, the Akadaemia, and the Capitol. The crystal of the aetheryte was utmost exquisite, laced in sharp gold at its base with detailed feathered coils climbing to its peak; complemented with a serene hum of pure aetherial energy. With a sharp whir, a figure manifested at the base of the grand pillar. Dressed in long detailed robes lined and adorned with silver; under the hood, their gaze was hidden by a simple black mask. With many packs held across their form, their straps were lined with assorted tinctures and herbs, both foreign and domestic alike. 

Turning the heads of a handful of bystanders held within the plaza, minute whispers filled the air at the sight of the weary wanderer. Trailing through the small patch of grass up the stairs to the main streets, the wanderer gave the whispering onlookers a smile, causing them to turn back to their own circle. Proceeding with an errand in mind, the wanderer pressed on towards Akadaemia Anyder.

The sun had just begun its descent into the horizon, painting the sky with the brushes of their ancient creators, magnificent hues of pinks laced in with yellow and orange; all was graced upon the horizon in one swift stroke. Leaves swirled up from the ground with the chilling breeze; the same colors that were held in the skies had all fallen upon the ground. Lights began to radiate from numerous stained glass windows, casting their own crystalline rays of light on the world down below them. The wanderer was content with the evening sights, a smile held upon their lips the entirety of their trek. It was all as if they were seeing the  palatial city for the first time; however that was nowhere near true. 

Approaching the doors that lead to the main lobby of the Akadaemia, the wanderer pressed through small groups entering and exiting the hall. Pulled by simple greetings and warm welcomes, their final destination was still in mind, their trek remaining unhindered. The wanderer was deeply fatigued and simply wished to finish what they had to for the evening so they may return home after being departed from the city for quite some time. Proceeding to the desk of the main secretary within the lobby, gloved hands softly pressed the table bell that sat atop the counter. Though this didn’t grant the wanderer with the secretary’s full attention at first.

“What may I do for you?” Looking up from their work, the secretary let out a loud gasp before hastily rising from their seat to move to the other side of the counter. Chuckling at the reaction of the counters inhabitant, a mere moment later the wanderer’s eyes widened slightly as the other was speedily approaching them with their arms open wide.

Getting bombarded with a more than welcomed embrace, the shorter secretary clung tightly to the wanderer nearly taking them to the floor. Maintaining their balance, the pair spun while in their embrace, sharing a moment of revelry and laughter together.

“Welcome home, Seph.”

“It’s great to see you, Andra.”

Pulling from one another, both women were grinning ear to ear.

“Such a wonderful surprise. You’ve arrived a day early, haven’t you?” Nodding in confirmation, Persephone had a brief moment of realization for she reached into one of her packs to retrieve something. “How was it? Did you encounter anything out of the ordinary?” Andromeda beamed with child-like curiosity, appearing to almost bounce in her current stance. 

“Ah, I wish this time was something out of the ordinary; but it was mostly chore compared to most other times.” Pulling a few tomes from the largest of her packs, she made sure they were the correct ones. “Though I don’t particularly mind.” Offering the tomes to the woman before her, the secretary tilted her head slightly. “These are for you, thus fulfilling your request I had fallen short on previously.”

“Ooh.” Gently taking the tomes from Persephone, Andromeda ran her fingers over the antiquated leather of their spines. “Seph, how did you even come to acquire these?” The woman could only gawk at the sight of her new present. “Tomes pertaining to ancient tribes have been near to impossible to acquire for centuries.”

“I may or may not have stumbled upon a buried library in which its librarian was very favorable to the Azem that had filled the seat four times before myself.” Persephone now had an unintentional coy grin held upon her face. “So in favor of them, they bestowed me with ancient knowledge.” Andromeda furrowed her brow beneath her mask, both perplexed yet intrigued.

“I cannot tell if you merely pieced together a folk tale or if you speak wholly truth.” 

“If only you were present yourself, then perhaps you’d know.”

“Stating that as if I had the choice."

“I would adore to have someone join me one day.”

Hugging the tomes to her chest, Andromeda gave Persephone a smile. They hadn’t known one another as long compared to the trio; Hades, Hythlodaeus, and Persephone. Despite that, Persephone was a big sister to her in all but the bindings of blood.Together the pair was somewhat akin to controlled chaos, though without control most of the time; the two women together were utter goons. Azem, the sun; the woman was quite literally a beacon of light in her life. Not hailing from Amaurot, Andromeda was a bit of an outsider amongst most. During her time at the Akadaemia as an attendee, Persephone swooped in and took her under her wing with friendship and the goodness of her heart. Opening up her world to a more pragmatic point of view, she flourished and grew into whom she was upon this day. Andromeda felt as she could never repay for what Persephone had done for her up until this point, an absolute pure and free soul she was.

Releasing a deep sigh, Persephone crossed her arms over her chest. “I stopped by swiftly to drop off those tomes, I do not wish to keep you from you work for too long.”

Not wishing to part with her friend’s presence so soon, she hastily chimed in to respond. “Well actually, I was about to head home for the evening.” With silent understanding, Persephone pondered for a moment, curling her finger beneath her chin. 

“We could accompany one another, since you’re on the way to the bureau. Assuming  _ they’re  _ still present that is. If you’d like that of course.” Andromeda immediately brightened up at the suggestion, giving her friend an enthusiastic nod. 

“I’ll gather my things then we can be on our way. I’ll be right back.” Watching as the woman trotted back to the opposite side of the counter to gather her belongings, Persephone shook her head at the childish antics of her friend. The Traveler decided to wait outside as she sooner than later began her trek to the exit. This time there were no groups or bodies to shuffle through. Slowly walking down the steps to wait upon the street, her gaze wandered upwards to the stars, giving them a smile. Closing her eyes, she let her senses get engulfed with the ambiance of the heightening night. The wind softly flowed through, gracing trees and echoing off the buildings; the whispering of nocturnal life reverberating with ardor. She was finally _home_.

.

.

.

.

While lights of apartments had begun to radiate, those of offices and similar had begun to dim. Within the Bureau of the Architect, only a few clerks remained at their desks or cooped up in their offices; the Chief and their Architect had already departed for the evening. Hythlodaeus had persuaded Hades to accompany him to the Akadaemia so he may surprise Andromeda with a visit; though Hades only accepted the invitation to appease the man and the fact he had nothing else to do. Though in hindsight, one might consider the company pleasant.

“Are you looking forward to tomorrow?” The Chief turned to the man beside him, a sly smirk held under the lip of his white mask.

“I believe you already have the answer for your inquiry; you are merely trying to goad.” The Architect kept his gaze forward as they walked, refusing to give in to any ridicule.

“Or perhaps I am merely inquiring with care about your own high spirits.”

“Of course you are.” Huffing, Hythlodaeus turned his focus back to the street, disheartened at his failed attempt to stir a reaction from his friend. Side-eying the man under his mask, Hades exhaled sharply. 

“Why did you insist I join you anyhow?”

“I believe you need some time away from your work instead of cooping yourself up in your office all night. Besides, you’d have to travel this way on your return home regardless.” 

Only giving a hum in retort, their venture fell into silence. Hades and Hythlodaeus had known one another since their dawn of time upon the star. They knew one another page by page within the tome of their soul, all shown to the sight of prying eyes. Hiding anything from the other was virtually impossible with their shared keen vision of soul in order to see everything encased within. Though the two ever so rarely expressed it, naught but care was held between them, their friendship unhindered by the constraints of time and responsibility; one just happened to be a tease and one just happened to not be in favor of it.

Nearing their destination, now held within the plaza adjacent to the Akadaemia, the two men ceased their trek. 

“I won’t compel you to accompany me further, though I do wish to bid you farewell once We’ve returned; I won’t be long.”

“I’ll make myself comfortable then.” 

Hythlodaeus proceeded up to the main building, leaving Hades beneath a tree that behaved as a canopy to a set of benches. 

Taking a seat upon one of the slate benches, he let his form melt into it, crossing his arms over his chest. With his eyes falling shut, Hades allowed himself to relax. The embrace of the night given by the moon had now consumed any traces of the sun and its daytime radiance. Night was the fraction of the day Hades had come to favor most of all. The night existed in harmony between the sun and moon; that without one another, one such thing would cease to exist. At all times, all things work in tandem to provide harmony upon all basins of existence. With the embrace of the darkness, one’s true self came forward from beneath the mantle of responsibility and duty. The existence of the individual was held above all, dreams and desires sanctioned to be set free from burying fetters. The soul allowed itself to unravel, threads of brilliant color flowing free from its core. It was a period of quietude and tranquility. 

Pondering for a moment about how much time had passed since Hythlodaeus parted from him; someone clearing their throat pulled him from entertaining the thought. Not bothering to make an attempt to pry his eyes open beneath his mask, he silently cursed at the unmannerly person who disturbed him.

“Pray do tell who seeks to disturb me.”

Earning himself a hum from the person before him, the scowl beneath his mask had only deepened.

“Perhaps if the wearied and lazed Architect bothered to use his exquisite soul-sight, then he would know, yes?” With the conclusion of their words, his eyes snapped open to peer upon his visitor. Held in their travelers robes, clearly having dealt with much upon their journey; through trial and tribulation, there stood Azem - witful and sharp as she ever was. Leaning from his previous position, he was taken back with the realization of the reality before him.

Leaning forward with her hands linked behind her back, she gazed at the man before her, a widening smile tugging at her lips. “This isn’t quite the way I had imagined our reunion occurring.” Without thought, he rose from his seat suddenly. Reaching out to her, his eyes scanned her in disbelief. He was laced with the same awe that particular night four moons previously. Cupping her face beneath her hood while tracing soft nothings into her skin, his tone rasped as he struggled to find words to give, having no time to process the situation.

“You’re home…” 

“I’m home…” Her tone was soft as she leaned into his touch. Lifting her own hands, she placed them at his wrists, holding them gently she released a shaky sigh. “My beloved…”

Not minding any passerbys, Hades softly pressed his fore to hers as he held her, now sharing her smile. Their souls brushed against one another as both moved to embrace each other. Both touch starved for what felt like an eternity. Holding him tightly, she leaned into his chest, feeling the racing heartbeat encased within. Resting his chin atop her head, his embrace tightened around her, his hands running over her back in solace. His mind was racing, laced with disbelief and contentment all the same with the event of being held in her presence once again.

“Did you press home early as a surprise?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“My arrival this evening was unplanned, I just wanted to be home - to be with you. I missed you, Hades.” Pulling from her, he rested his hands on her shoulders. Her gaze was hidden but he knew she absolutely beaming beneath her mask; the sight of her soul told all. Running his hands over the detail of her robes, he pinched the seam of her hood.

“I missed you as well, more than you could possibly know.” Her soft laughter rang in his ears in response to his words, simply melodic. “I assume you dropped by the Akadaemia upon your arrival?”

“I had items to deliver to Andromeda, so yes. I had planned to head back to the apartment afterwards, but unprecedented events had transpired and I cannot say that I mind.” Smoothing out the fabric of his robes, she brought her gaze up to meet his. “How did Hythlodaeus convince you to accompany him anyhow?”

“Absolute boredom. Though I was satisfied nevertheless.”

“As was I.” Taking his hand in hers, he lifted it to his face so he may place a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Their sights turned to the ramp leading up to the Akadaemia. Noticing as they had two specific onlookers at its peak. Hythlodaeus and Andromeda had observed their entire heartwarming exchange; both appearing to whisper between themselves before Hythlodaeus pointed to their direction. Scowling at the sight of them, Hades groaned to himself, only making Persephone laugh as she shook her head. Andromeda gave them a cutesy wave compared to her partner. Making them both smile, Hades and Persephone returned the silent farewell as they watched the other pair part from the plaza towards the direction of the Architect’s bureau once more.“Hythlodaeus requested I bid you farewell in his place as he had no wish to disturb us now.”

“At least for once he decided against doing so; an absolute nuisance and thorn in my side.” In response to his exasperated statement, Persephone nudged him.

“Hades! Don’t be so insolent towards him.”

“Acting as if he’d take offense to my words, I’m being facetious.” With a scoff he crossed his arms and he looked down to the woman who now had her hands on her hips, her lips pursed with pseudo disapproval.

“Acting as if I don’t have the potential to be the same.” Her gaze began to wander idly as she pinched her chin while in thought. “Mayhap we have forgotten the many occasions I’ve been censured.” 

“Ah, my dear; certainly no soul has forgotten. Many a time I have disapproved of  _ certain _ actions of yours.”

Groaning, she was dissatisfied with his reply, not expecting him to toy with her.

“I still fulfill my duty, do I not?.”

“Of course, but it’s more so the way you go about it in which  _ we  _ disapprove.”

“My apologies then,  _ dear Emet-Selch _ . Though, I will not make any promise to avoid being chaotic going forward.” With an impish grin held under the lip of her mask, she moved closer to him pressing a single digit to his chest. “Nevertheless, you  _ still _ love me.” 

Letting himself smile, he chuckled softly. “Indeed I do. Furthermore, I shall never deny that.” 

Humming, she stood tall on her toes using him as leverage, she moved in to place a chaste kiss to his cheek. “And that I shall never forget.” Lowering herself, she softly pressed into him. “May we head home as well? I’m quite fatigued and desire to relax knowing I am free of fetch requests and dirty work for quite some time.” Lacing his hand with hers, he turned to face their intended direction.

“Let us retire then, my dear. You’ve had a laborious journey.”

_ Thank you for returning home safe, Traveler and dear shepherd. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacing hard, word hard, chapter shorter, I cry.
> 
> Next chapter will be NSFW and smut as a heads up, it will be the last chapter of this work and does not have to be read to enjoy the rest.  
> Though, do prepare if you'd like. <:

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a series of stories from the days of Amaurot.  
> All purely self indulgent.  
> Will be a pretty large dump of stories over an unknown span of time.  
> Lets see where it goes. :>


End file.
